What If?
by oranfly
Summary: What if the episodes took a turn towards the naughty? Season 2 Episode 7: "I'm glad you're okay Peter." Olivia said and gave him another, softer, kiss. "If anything had happened to you, to hurt you more…"
1. Sweatheart

A/N: So, this is how this works. For every episode, I'm going to write a 'What if" scenario that branches off from a point in the episode and takes it to a more racy path. I mean, we could always use some more make-out sessions and what no. Some of them will be short and others, long. Some will be K+ and others will be M and I'll make sure to warn you at the start of each chapter. So without further ado…

Episode 1: Sweetheart

Rated: K+

"Call me 'sweetheart' one more time; I'd really like that," she nearly growled.

The first thing that popped into Peter's head was that he needed to call her sweetheart at least one more time, if not a dozen more times. Something about her made him want to piss her off. She hadn't given him in option in coming here so he would have to release his father, so he didn't want to make her life any easier than it was at the moment. His penchant for playing with fire was about to get him burned again, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Stepping with in inches of her he whispered so only she could here, "thanks again… sweetheart."

He never made it even half a step before his arm was being twisted and locked so his face came with in a foot of the ground and he couldn't move with out her breaking his arm.

"What was that?" She said, in almost a normal tone. He wouldn't have been able to tell she had someone in locked position if he hadn't been the one in it.

"What part couldn't you hear? The 'thanks' or the 'sweetheart'?" With dizzying speed he was being turned and jerked upwards so his front collided with the hallway wall. He bit back the groan that fought to escape his lips. He was definitely going to have a bruise on the side of his face tomorrow. It took until that moment for him to rethink his nickname for her. "Would you prefer 'honey' or 'cupcake'?"

She must've been shocked that he said anything at all and her grip loosened for just a second and he was able to get the upper hand and twisted back so that her back was pressed to the wall and his front was just millimeters from hers. Her eyes grew wide as saucers as she absorbed their new position.

Before that look could change back to the cold FBI agent face, his head dipped down just slightly and his lips captured hers. He wasn't sure where it had come from or why his body seemed to be on autopilot, but it was and it happened. Her lips were unmoving, but open slightly in shock and took that moment to gently run his tongue along her lower lip and that's when she responded.

Olivia would never be able to explain why she did it, but she kissed the arrogant jerk back. Clearly, she must've been overworked and stressed, because she couldn't think of a single reason as to why her lips were moving against his. Her tongue was in his mouth waging a battle with his own.

Off in the distance, an orderly must've dropped something and the noise brought her roughly back to reality.

John.

He loved her. And she loved him.

So why was she making out with this man that she had just met the other day?

She pushed roughly against his chest and glared daggers at him. As if it were his fault that she responded like putty in his hands. He looked so confused for a moment before cold understanding kicked in and his eyes hardened. Squaring his shoulders he took a deep breath and let it out. With out even looking in her direction he walked down the hall that would lead him to his estranged father.


	2. Sarcasm

Chapter 2: Sarcasm

Rated: T

"No, this is ok – we're making progress – "

"Why don't you tell her that everything is going to be ok?" Olivia interrupted Peter with a look of derision. Olivia turned, and stormed out of the lab with out looking back. Neither of them understood! Walter just wanted to play with his newest subject of fascination and Peter just plain didn't care what happened in these cases.

Peter watched her go; his feet frozen in place. Did she really think he didn't know that there were lives at stake? This was just how he related to danger and the unknown; sarcasm, witty arguments, mindless babbling at times.

"I thought you had a way with women?" Walter asked.

Ignoring his clearly confused father, Peter jogged after Olivia. He had to make her understand. He turned the corner outside the lab so fast he almost ran into her. She was leaning forward with her forehead against the cool block wall. Her eyes were shut in a look that held false peacefulness. Her shoulders were still, but tense in her agitated state. Peter was almost positive she hadn't even noticed him yet, until her voice broke the silence.

"Yes, Peter?" Her voice was slightly pained, but otherwise had an edge of steel to it. She hadn't even opened her eyes to look at him.

His hand rose slightly as if to rest it on her shoulder to absorb some of her burdens, but he didn't know her that well. "I didn't want you to think that I d- we, don't care about what happens to who ever he goes after next. As much as my father's mind may wander – he is trying and working is fastest. And I, well this is just how I act under stress." Peter grinned morosely.

Olivia opened her eyes finally to appraise his honesty and could tell he wasn't lying to her. She slowly smiled, letting the tension leave her body. Seeing this Peter's grin turned from grim to happiness that she trusted him this much. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he really couldn't help himself and he opened his arms wide towards her in the international sign of "give me a hug" and waited. Her brow creased minutely, wondering what his motive could possibly be. As far as she knew, he was not the "hugging" type and she most definitely was not either. But she found herself cautiously approaching him until his arms gently enveloped her. When she adjusted to the heat of his body and her stomach's flip flops settled she slowly circled her arms around his waist. At first it was just awkward and when Peter pulled away, Olivia wrapped her arms around him closer and tried to rest her head on his chest causing them to fall clumsily to the ground with Peter beneath Olivia.

Olivia blushed madly and tried to scramble up off him, but Peter held his hands firmly on her hips keeping her close. Confused, she finally summed up the guts to look him in the eye and saw a calm smile on his face – not what she had expected to see at all.

"Let me up, Peter." She asked nicely, hoping he would take the hint so she wouldn't have to get her gun out. She was already embarrassed from trying to hug him when he pulled away and now it looked as if a light bruise was beginning to form on his forehead from where her own had hit. A wonderful reminder to her of what they had done.

He actually had the nerve to shake his head 'no' at her. Her embarrassment was quickly being replaced by annoyance when he rolled her over onto her back and pinned her to the floor with his body. His face was now just inches from her own. She could just make out the smell of him; antibacterial sanitizer and wood. She assumed the first was from being in the lab so much, but the second must be all Peter. Why was she allowing him to keep her this way, again? Oh yeah, because her stomach was still doing flip flops and his lips looked so soft.

_Wait – his LIPS?!_

They were just a breath away. So close she could taste his morning coffee on his breath. She would only have to tilt her jaw up for them to be kissing, but did she want to? It seemed some part of her had made up her mind for her and her chin tilted up the short distance so their lips were pressed ever so softly together. It was such a cautious kiss, a brush of lips, that could lead to so much more but remained innocent until then. But then her lips moved and she angled her head and parted her lips so she could taste more of him.

She tasted of blueberries from her breakfast with a hint of something else that must have belonged solely to her. Peter had once had a dream of kissing Olivia and he had brushed it off the next day as too much time spent with the agent working on cases. But this was so much better than that dream. She was amazing. Always so fastidious over every detail during an investigation and now she was being just as thorough with those devilishly soft lips. Her tongue slowly dragged against his lips, begging for entrance and without any hesitation he opened his mouth. Their tongues tasted and teased the other.

A low moan escaped Olivia's mouth as his lips expertly feasted on her mouth. Her body seemed to be melting into his and the only thing she could think of was how she wanted more; much more. She was beginning to feel his body's response to their impromptu make out session when the need for air became prevalent and very much required.

Gasping, they each pulled back an inch, their chests heaving and eyes dilated in lust. Neither could think straight after what happened and words only eluded them as they continued to stare into each other's eyes and then that girl's dead eyes staring at Olivia came back to her and her face showed it.

Comprehending what just probably went through her brain; Peter drew himself off her and offered her a hand up. Olivia looked at the hand a moment before taking it firmly and letting him help her up; something she rarely let anyone do. A little help every once in a while wouldn't kill her and she was beginning to trust Peter, against her better judgment. They shared a brief smile and released the other's hand.

"Same time tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"Don't hold your breath Bishop." Olivia scoffed.

"Anything you say 'Livvie," Peter joked.

"Call me that again and you won't have a choice about holding your breath." She smiled sweetly, but deep down Peter was pretty sure she meant it and only nodded in response.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews! If anyone has any suggestions for what scenes they'd like to see a "what if" scenario formed from, just let me know in a review or a pm. I'm generally just watching the episode I'm writing about once or twice and then just hitting the road with it and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Fancy Fingers

Chapter 3: Fancy Fingers

Rated: T for minor sexual situations (hot steaminess between a naively sexy FBI agent and an all together edible scientist's son)

"Dunham – any requests?"

Olivia looked thoughtful and pleasantly shocked before responding smartly, "How about some Bach?"

"Bach? Nah, that's way too stuffy. What you need, is some jazz." He gave her that flirty smirk that seemed to make her stomach flip lately.

"Well, I'll take what I can get." She smirked. Olivia leaned onto the piano and watched his fingers, feather light, dance across the keys of the piano. Their movement was so smooth and decisive, much like the man playing for her. She glanced up at him hoping he wouldn't notice, but he was focused only on the keys before him. She went back and forth, from his hands to his face, when she felt her heart lurch when she stopped on his face for the sixth time. Her palms and face grew warm as the beginnings of true affection for Peter settled into her being. _When did this start?!_ Olivia asked herself, trying not to reveal her panic. She whipped her head around to see if anyone was around besides Peter to see her this way and the lab proved to be empty. It was just her and this newly irresistible mad scientist's son. _Crap!_ She went back to look at his face and her eyes caught his.

His green eyes bore into her own as if searching for the answers he's been looking for all his life, and yet his hands continued to move flawlessly over the piano, the music never faltering. Feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, Olivia stared back, mesmerized by the look on his face. And as soon as it had started he ended the song on a long a niente. Their eyes stayed locked and Olivia was beginning to wonder who would look away first, but Peter finally spoke up.

"Any other requests?" His voice cracked a bit showing his slight nervousness making Olivia feel better about her own state of mind.

"I don't want to hold you here playing for me if you've got somewhere better to be," Olivia responded, glad that she was still able to think on her toes.

He smiled brightly at her, warming her whole body to the core. "I only ask for one thing?" Peter asked.

"What's that?" Olivia looked truly befuddled.

"A tip of course! Songs like that don't play themselves."

Olivia snorted lightly, "you want a little impromptu bonus for your piano playing?" She shook her head. "It's going to take more than fancy fingers for me to push that paper work through, Bishop."

"Not that kind of tip!" Peter laughed and then pointed his finger at his up raised cheek while pursing his lips ever so cutely.

Olivia's eyebrows shot up and her chin titled down in clear disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Deadly." He smiled.

Olivia chuckled at his antic. He couldn't be serious, but another glance at him told her he was. Biting her bottom lip for a second and decided that it couldn't hurt. One kiss on the cheek never killed anyone, although in her line of work, who knew? Walking around the piano sat on the bench beside him while leaned his cheeks closer to her, his smile never wavering. He looked like the kid who had just gotten away with stealing the entire cookie jar. Shaking her head in disbelief, Olivia bent over and at the last second let her eyes shut as her lips prepared to kiss his cheek. But when her lips made contact, it wasn't the rough stubble she thought it would be. It was soft lips. Her head shot back so fast she nearly got whip lash.

"Don't look at me like that." Peter grinned.

"Like – "

"Like I just stole something."

"But you did!" Olivia said breathlessly.

"Nothing you didn't already want." His smile had reached lethal levels now.

Olivia glared at him. "And how would you know what I want?"

"By the look in your eye," Peter flipped one leg over the other side of the piano bench until he was straddling it, facing her.

Olivia looked at him in disbelief. Peter waggled his finger in her direction, implying she should come closer.

"You're crazy." Olivia said, as if it were a known fact. "I'm not coming any closer after the stunt you just pulled."

"Afraid you'll like it?" Peter smiled again.

"No!"

"Well, then what are you afraid of? Me?" Peter looked mock-hurt and offended until Olivia shuffled closer until her knees touched the end of the bench. Peter tilted his to the side, "closer."

Her legs went on either side of the bench so she could sit on the very end, but Peter was having none of it and leaned forward and grabbed her hips with both hands and pulled her so their knees touched.

"I don't bite, Liv," Peter teased, leaning his head closer to hers.

Olivia only nodded and silently cursed herself for looking like an idiot girl, just bobbing her head. His breath was hot against her pulse point before his lips gently pressed against her skin. A small gasp escaped Olivia and her head tilted to the side to allow him better access. Without knowing it, Olivia began to scoot closer and closer until her thighs rested on his and there was nothing between them. Peter's tongue danced across her neck alternating with his lips that drew tiny noises from her, despite her best efforts to contain them. He pulled back and she groaned with the loss. Peter chuckled lightly causing Olivia to blush. Peter reached out and took her chin gently in his hand and lifted her face so they could lock eyes. Peter's eyes must've matched her own; the darkest of greens with a lighter shade around the edges.

Lust.

Olivia's lips collided with his as she closed the gap between them. Peter groaned into her mouth as no time was wasted in exploring the interior depths of each other's mouths. This went on until they desperately needed air and they pulled apart. Their chests were heaving and their eyes remained locked on the other. Finally in a flurry of motion they began tugging each other's shirts off, reveling in the feel of bare skin and shuddering muscles. Olivia moved her mouth to the base of his throat and began licking and sucking until his fingers tightened on her back and a low growl slipped past his lips and into her ear. She began to kiss her way down his bare chest and let her tongue circle his belly button. She could feel the evidence of his need for her pressing in between her breasts.

In the distance a door knob was turned and the two sprung apart and Olivia grabbed for a shirt and disappeared into her office and shut the door behind her. She let her back fall against the door and she let out a deep sigh.

What dangerous game were they playing? Resisting the urge to peak through the door glass she was about to begin her paperwork when she noticed she had taken Peter's shirt instead of her own. Blushing crimson she thought about going out there and returning it, but she thought she had heard Walter's voice from somewhere in the lab and decided that maybe now wasn't the best time. She pulled the collar of the shirt up to her face and took a deep breath in his lingering scent and smiled a coy smirk.

Peter wanted her and now she had proof. Next time she'd make sure there were no interruptions. Still grinning she sat at her desk and began her paperwork.

A/N: Yeah that probably took way too long to post. This chapter has been in the works for well over three months now. But I guess that's what happens when your man proposes and you go on madly romantic adventure to Ireland. Good news is I'm chalk full of pent up romantic notions that I can spill back into this fanfic.


	4. Preffering the Breeze

A/N: This one was unusually tough to think through but I finally settled on a scene.

Title: Preferring the Breeze

Rating: K+

Peter stalks into the federal building, dodging his escort as she doggedly tries to keep up, arguing with him the entire way.

"Her office is right up here, I've been there before." He argued.

"Sir you don't have clearance to walk here unescorted.

"Peter!" Olivia said, trying to act surprised, but in reality she had heard him since they stepped off the elevator.

"We need to talk. Is that okay with, do I have the clearence to talk to her?" He turned to his bothersome escort.

"It's okay, I've got it." She reaches out to grab his elbow and gently tugs him away from the scene he began. "Come with me."

She turns and he follows her back to her office. He's upset and seeing red, but his glance still drops to her hips, swaying oh so softly. It's a minimized version of what most women do, but on her, it's dead sexy.

"Where is your father?" She asks as tey enter her office.

"Walter is at the hotel. But don't worry, your agents are standing guard. Not that it matters, 'cause the man is unconscious. He was awake till 5:00 in the morning, reciting the chemical compositions of his favorite beverages to me. That was right after he finished lectuing me on how I'd squandered my above-average intellect and my substantial education, all while he was standing there naked. Because he prefers the breeze." He's not even finished, but her smirk is makes him lose his train of thought.

She turns and closes the blinds and counters, "well, your living arrangements are temporary. We're finding you an apartment so that – "

"Olivia, don't bother. I wanted to help. I felt bad. I still feel bad aot what happened to you. But the truth is you don't need me here." He's glaring at her, but already it feels forced.

"That isn't the truth."

"It is." He forces his face to look stubborn. He couldn't stay. Not for this woman. Not for his crazy father.

She stepped in closer to him, just on the edge of his personal space. She can tell he's fighting to keep his composure of stubborness and anger.

"Peter." She stops his words with a finger on his lips. "Will you just listen for a minute?"

He couldn't have said anything if he tried.

"We do we need you – I need you." She sighed and dropped her finger from his lips. "You don't think I could understand Walter with out you, do you?" She smiled coingly. Thanking God silently for that quick save.

His face went from stunned silence to annoyance with a flash of his green eyes. "If that's the case, just hire a scientist. Problem solved." He turned to leave, but she gripped his arm and spun him back to face her, so there was only a a couple inches between them. With just one deep breath their chests would be pressed together. Peter's cheeks tuned a light shade of pink as he tried to look away.

Olivia smirked again. Reaching up her left hand she tangled her fingers in his soft hair and tugged his face down to hers firmyl, but gently. She captured his lips with her own and Peter nearly stumbled forward into her in shock. His eyes were wide, but after a few secods of her soft lips moving over his and her tongue brushing his bottom lip he let his eyes shut and he groaned into her mouth. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in tight against his body. Her body seemed to fit perfectly with his. All her curves pressed against him. How long had he wanted this again? He couldn't remember. Her lips were making him forget everything.

She pulled away slowly far enough that she could stare up into his lust filled eyes. "Sorry", she whispered.

"I'm not." He said gruffly.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and he kissed her briefly just because he could. "I don't want you to leave."

He chuckled and let his head fall back. "_You_ don't?"

She sighed dramatically. "Yes, _I _don't want you to go."

"I don't suppose those kisses are standard issue FBI ones, are they?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't try that with any of the other agents." Olivia laughed.

"I honestly only had one in mind anyways," he responded cheekily.

She slugged him none too gently in the shoulder and he caught her fist in mock injury and kissed her knuckles.

"You had better get working on that apartment then."

A/N: It took a lot of effort not take this further than a K+, but there's just so much unresolved tension going on between those two. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer although I'm having troubles finding a point in the episode for a good nookie So if anyone has an idea for that episode (Power Hungry) I'd love to hear about it. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated :D


	5. Cherry Pie and WalterCocktails

Chapter 5: Cherry Pie and Walter-Cocktails

Rating: M for strong sexual content – you've been forewarned!

In her rush to abandon the office and relate her revelation to the Bishop's, Olivia never once looked at a clock. She just drove straight to the hotel and knocked on their room door; 141. The reply was quicker than she had expected, but revealed a very groggy and shirtless Peter. She had to fight to keep a straight and neutral face, but she couldn't help giving quick flickers of her gaze over his appearance; ruffled hair that spoke of tossing and turning in his sleep and a most definitely bare torso that made place deep inside Olivia quiver in need. Who could blame her though? It had been a while since she'd been with anyone.

His eyes rolled as the look of defeat crossed his face. He wasn't going to get back to sleep now that she was there. He moved aside to let her in.

"Where's Walter?" She asked as she breezed past him, trying to not let her eyes linger on his form. Her body was already trembling from excitement of having found a new lead. She glanced around looking for where the elder Bishop could be.

"He's tripping from his latest cocktail of drugs. He won't be awake for at least another few hours." Peter said tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was finally getting some peaceful sleep. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, just a lead that might prove your father's theory correct."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked; finally awake enough to see the excitement in every part of her body.

Olivia took this as a sign to launch into her theory about the weight sensors in the elevator and how 165lbs was missing. Her speech ran to a slow stop though when she saw Peter grinning stupidly at her and slowly shaking his head. "What?"

"You're kinda cute when you're on a lead-high," he chuckled.

"A lead-high? Cute??" She sputtered. This caused Peter to laugh even harder. Olivia's breath caught at the sight of him laughing so openly and the way his muscles tightened around his torso and shoulders when he did so. She found her jaw dropping a bit, but she caught it before it was too obvious.

"You've just got this glow about you and the way your eyes are positively shining – wait, has Walter been feeding you some of his drugs?"

"Are you implying I need drugs to be cute?"

"Touché' Agent Dunham, touché." He smirked.

A silence settled between them.

"Um, would you like some coffee?" Peter offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, that'd be nice." Olivia replied.

Peter nodded and stood up to walk to the kitchen and Olivia couldn't help the small gasp that slipped past her lips as the muscles in his legs tightened and he turned his back to her and got a good view of his butt through the fabric of his low riding pajama pants. Olivia chided herself for acting like such a lust-sick girl, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his backside. That was until she heard him clear his throat.

"I'm thinking there's something else you might need more than coffee, 'Livia." He tried not to smirk, really he did, but it was obvious in his voice if not his face.

Olivia scowled at him and tried her best to glare, but he was moving towards her now and away from the kitchen. As he approached she quickly began to realize that he wasn't stopping and if she didn't stand her face would be level with some very personal parts on her new partner's body, so she quickly stood, nearly tipping in her rush but managing to keep her balance.

"Peter, I don – "

But he interrupted her excuses with a kiss intended to steal her breath away; and it did. Her lips began to move with his and their tongues joined in a dance for dominance. Her hands moved up his chest and reveled in the muscles reacting beneath her touch. Peter had one hand on her hip, clutching her close to him, and the other entwined in her hair. As her hands began to maneuver to his back and down to massage that butt she couldn't keep her eyes off of, he groaned into her mouth and pushed the suit jacket down off her shoulders. His fingers began to dance and kneed their way up under her shirt, stroking and squeezing making Olivia grind her body into his in a reaction that was all biological in nature. He grasped the edges of her t-shirt and hoisted it over her head, breaking their kiss for only a moment.

Olivia gasped as bare skin touched bare skin. His skin was so hot against hers that she found herself trying to meld her body to his to steal the warmth. Peter began to kiss down her jaw line and to her neck, pausing at her pulse point so that he could flick his tongue across her speeding heart beat and gave it a gentle suck and nip causing Olivia to drop her head back and moan. Peter grinned against her skin and continued his attentions down as his hands made quick work of her work slacks and she kicked off her shoes. When his lips and tongue finally found her right breast and its engorged nipple her legs began to buckle and he caught her around the hips and hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He walked her across the room until he had her body pressed against the wall and began his onslaught of her breasts again. He gently moved the fabric down and began nipping and sucking at her breasts in earnest, causing Olivia to moan and squirm in his grasp, rubbing her center against his very hard erection.

"I need more," she gasped as her head gently hit the wall as a jolt of pleasure went through her.

"You're sure, 'Livia? Because there's no going back after this."

She stared into his eyes that were dilated with lust and need, but she knew he would stop if she asked him. He didn't want this to ruin their friendship, but he cared deeply for her. She got all that from his serious gaze and Olivia began to wonder when it was that they could speak only with their eyes. Olivia leaned into his body and kissed him slowly and gently. It was a kiss that promised more than this one night. Peter took that as sign enough and lowered her legs to the ground so that he could shimmy her panties down and she helped drop his pajama bottoms.

There was less of a rush now. It's not that the passion and need had disappeared, but their touches became longer and gentler. When Peter hoisted her up again to lower her onto his length they both groaned as she slowly enveloped him. They paused to look into each other's eyes and revel in the new feeling before Peter began to move his hips in a slow rhythm that took her breath away. His speed began to pick up as she just felt so damn good and Olivia started a breathy chant of his name as she held herself close to him, nipping and kissing his neck and going back to his soft lips intermittently. She could feel her body building up to an explosion and when Peter's speed became erratic and desperate she felt herself slip over that edge and she let out a loud gasp and moaned his name and Peter quickly followed and pressed her against the wall so that he wasn't carrying all her weight. His legs had held out very well, but they were beginning to weaken now that they had finished.

"Wow," Olivia whispered. Her eyes were already beginning to close of their own accord from the drowsiness that seemed to accost her all at once.

Peter chuckled softly and placed a chaste kiss on her neck. "Wow, is right."

She too chuckled before he groaned in a way that was not from pleasure.

"I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow," Peter groaned as he lowered her feet to the ground and slipped out of her. Olivia could only laugh at his misery and he smiled in return. "I love it when you laugh like that."

Olivia's smile became shy and a pink tinged her cheeks.

"You don't do it often enough." Peter said in all seriousness.

"You're one to talk," Olivia playfully nudged him with her fist.

Peter was about to respond when he heard something fumbling around in the next room.

"I think that's Walter. We'd better get dresses," Peter said as he began sorting through the strewn clothes and handing her items he found to be hers. They quickly dressed, sharing glances and smiling bashfully. Just as they were finishing up Walter walked in.

"Do we have any leftover cherry pie, Peter?"

A/N: I have no idea where this one came from, but once I started typing it I just couldn't stop. This chapter most definitely wrote itself and I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to let me know if it did in a review : D


	6. Happy Birthday Olivia

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Olivia

Rating: K+

For a minute all he could hear were her words, "I'm sorry." It was pathetic, but he was proud for a moment that she had admitted it to him of all people. But then the story spilled from her lips before she could take another breath and she only paused to justify herself to him, as if she had to. He wanted to kill the bastard who caused her this pain. Her eyes were beginning to shine with unshed tears, but her shields were still up. He knew she wouldn't let him see her cry. Their friendship was too tentative for those walls of hers to lower. Peter had never wanted anyone to open up to him more than this woman in front of him so when she moved to leave, he pulled her into a hug. Meant for comfort and he could just feel the tension melting from her, allowing her body to relax into his.

Peter inhaled the scent of her apple shampoo while her cheek was pressed to his chest.

She heard him smell her hair and at first she wanted to jerk back, but she had never felt as safe as she did now in his arms. Choosing to ignore the impulse to pull away she snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed with content.

"It's your birthday." Peter said into her hair.

She only nodded and fought the urge to cry.

"I know it probably doesn't mean much since you're this big tough FBI agent and all, but I swear I will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you." Peter said in all seriousness.

Olivia laughed and smiled her first smile of the day.

"Olivia," he drew her away enough so that she could see it in his face. "I swear on my mother's grave, I will protect you". He let it sink in and watched as it dawned on her features. Not wanting an uncomfortable silence he began to talk again, "now you can make my job a little easier if you just started wearing that sexy bullet proof vest everywhere and also keeping me by your side. That latter request is in fact a requirement." His face was serious up until his last statement when his eyes twinkled just a little with mirth.

Olivia was caught between laughing and crying and ended up choking on a sob as she smiled. She just shook her head at him, "you can't make that promise. Not with what I do for a living, Peter."

"Yes, but I will fight to, with every last breath in my body." There was no laughter in his eyes now.

Olivia stared at him, her jaw dropping. "Take it back, Peter. You can't mean it so take it back." Her voice was low and threatening.

"And why can't I mean it?"

"Because I signed up to put my life on the line everyday; you did not. You were blackmailed into this and I can't expect you to put your life out there." She had pointed her finger into his chest. Stabbing as hard as her single digit would press into him.

"'Livia," he sighed and gently moving her finger from his chest tugged her body into his and just held her. She was mumbling soft protestations into his chest, but he just ignored them. "I can't take it back, you mean so much to me, and it would kill me to see you hurt."

"You don't even know me, Peter." She stated sadly, still not letting him go. "How could you possibly care about what happens to me?"

"I care more than you could ever know, 'Livia." He breathed into her hair and she pulled back and before that inner voice in her head could speak up she kissed him gently on the lips. It was so tentative that it felt more like a breath of air, but Peter reacted the second he felt the soft brush of her lips and he leaned in a little closer. It was just enough to make the kiss chaste and short. He pulled back to stare into her green-gray eyes and when he didn't see the look of panic he leaned in again, slowly so that if she wanted she could pull away, but her lips met his half way.

They were each gentle at first, exploring each other's lips with their own, but when Olivia's tongue brushed against Peter's lips his carefully designed restraint flew out the window. He pulled her closer to him and darted his tongue out to meet hers and they tasted each other.

Olivia's mind was going into overdrive as her stomach did little flip flops and her body began to burn for this man holding her. She crept her fingers under the hem of his shirt and began to trace the muscles around his hips and side. He gasped into her mouth at the touch, but then seemed to kiss her even more deeply, intent on eating her whole. His fingers were about to mirror her own when a loud ring broke their heated silence causing them to jump apart panting for air.

Olivia looked wildly around her for the cause of the noise when it settled on her cell phone sitting on her desk. Taking a deep breath she slicked the send button and held the phone to her ear.

"Dunham." She said, her voice a little lower than normal. "Yes sir, I'll be back at the Federal building later today." She paused again then said, "okay." Then hung up. She looked up at Peter and had to bite back a laugh. "You look like you might've lost a fight with your bed."

He scowled playfully at her, "speak for yourself, Dunham."

She glanced over at the mirror behind her door and her eyes widened as she realized just how disheveled she looked. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair to straighten the blonde locks and didn't notice when Peter snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

"You look stunning," he smiled and released her. Olivia blushed and sucked her head so that her hair would provide a curtain of cover. "Now I've got an errand to run, so promise me you'll be careful." He lifted her chin so their eyes met and she nodded solemnly. "Good. I'll see you later 'Livia."

Her eyes followed him out and she had to stop herself from running out to stop him. There would be other times for them; even if she had to plan them. Grinning she sat back down at her desk and with a renewed effort she dove back into researching her newest mad scientist making a mental note to wear the bulletproof vest around Peter more.

A/N: I think I might be on a roll or something because updating three times in one week really isn't like me. I think you can all blame Americanchick for being such creative influence on me these last few days; I know I do : ) Any and all reviews are still greatly appreciated and I'll be handing out half naked Peter's to those of you are nice in the process. Also, I'm opening up a poll for an independent Bolivia oneshot. My question is how lemony should I write it. Your options are very mild lemon, lemon – not too many details, lemon off the fruit stand with loads of details, or holy lemon batman we shouldn't be wearing tights. Either leave it in a review or visit my profile where I intend to put up a poll.


	7. Golden Slumbers

Chapter 7: Golden Slumbers

Rating: K+

Sleep. Right… Even if Broyles had ordered her to go home and try it wouldn't have helped. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept without fits of waking and nightmares. She was about to go and check on Agent Loeb when she saw Peter saunter in, clearly tired and worse for the wear.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked, approaching her with a tired grin.

Olivia shook her head lightly, "I should be asking you that. Good job." She returned his tired smile with one of her own.

"Thank you," he blushes a bit, not having expected her gratitude for what he had gone through, but relishing in it all the same. "You too."

"You hungry?" She asks him, both hoping he'll say yes, but if he says no she can go home and lose herself in past cases of John's that she's still getting into.

"After everything I've seen today; no – not at all." He smiles brightly at her, "but I am thirsty. Really, really thirsty."

"Me too," Olivia grasps at this possible excuse to see more of him tonight and they share a smile, but now he's looking past her.

"Look at that." He nods his head past her. She turns and sees agent Loeb and his wife looking as if they were the only people who existed in the world. Ah, love.

"Yeah, look at that." She turns and heads for the door, knowing Peter will follow. When the cool air kisses her skin she feels a slight renewal in her energy and smiles bitterly. Sleep, definitely wasn't going to happen.

"You know, you look as tired as I feel. Are you sure you don't just want to call it a night?" He watches her, concern written across his features. "I can even drop you off on my way home. It wouldn't be a problem."

Olivia sighs and tears her gaze from his to stare at her shoes. "Maybe you're right."

He smiles at her. "Even _special _agents need sleep." He grins stupidly and she's laughing at his humor.

"God, I must be tired if that was funny. Take me home Peter." She chuckles and waits for him to lead the way to his car. When they get in, Peter starts up the car and immediately turns up the heat and jazz is softly playing through the car's speakers. Olivia smiles sweetly at him and turns her gaze out the window and watches the on goings of people as they drive back.

It's only five minutes into the drive when Peter turns and notices that Olivia is fast asleep with her forehead pressed to the passenger window. He smiles and tries to think of the last time he's seen her this peaceful, and just can't remember a time. His brow knits in worry over the blonde agent sleeping in the seat beside him. She deserved more peaceful and relaxing moments in her life. Peter spends the rest of the trip to her place making silent vows to help her have more moments in her life that aren't life and death. When he pulls into a parking space outside her apartment and shuts the engine off he turns to her and just stares. She's still sound asleep with a small smile on her lips. Must be a good dream and Peter is happy for her, but he's got to wake her up so she can get inside. He moves his hand toward her to gently shake her awake when her face screws up in pain and she begins gasping and mumbling incoherently. The only words he can catch are "no, you can't leave me" and "please, don't". She must be dreaming about John. Peter's heart lurches in his chest and for a second all he can feel is the jealousy and anger pouring over him, but then he hears her whisper his name and he is stunned. Not wanting her to continue with the bad dream he finally shakes her awake, calling her name softly.

"Olivia, wake up." And she jolts awake, gasping for air. Silent tears are traveling down her slightly flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry, but we're here." He felt terrible for waking her, but he also didn't want her to have to go through that nightmare.

Her eyes, which were previously wide with terror began to narrow into their normal look and the Olivia he knew was back.

"I- I'm sorry for falling asleep on you, Peter. I guess I'm more tired than I thought." She reaches for the handle and starts out of the car, not waiting for his answer.

But Peter is already out of his side and walking beside her up to her door. She glances nervously over at him, but when he looks at her she turns her eyes back to the sidewalk as if deep in thought. When they reach her door, she expects him to wave goodbye and head back to his car but he's still standing there.

She knows she's staring at him rather stupidly, but she can't help it.

"I thought maybe I could tuck you in for the night," he smiles that charm smile of his that affected her more than she ever let on.

A very unlady like snort slipped past her lips as she shook her head and sized him up.

"Oh! You're serious?" She said, clearly shocked.

"Extremely." His face gave nothing away and maybe if Olivia had gotten more sleep she would have said 'no' but she found herself letting them both into her apartment, locking the door behind her out of habit. She kicks her shoes off and shrugs out of her coat as he does the same.

"Did you want anything to drink? Eat?" She offered.

"No, no. I'm getting you straight into bed. You look like a zombie." He gripped her shoulders gently and turned her towards the back side of her apartment where he assumed the bedrooms were. She scowled over her shoulder at him but led the way to her room at the end of the corridor. When they got into her room she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'what now?'

"Go get into some pajamas." He mock ordered, knowing she could kick his ass at any moment for pushing his luck.

"I know you've seen me virtually undressed but that doesn't mean you're going to get another peep show, so turn around and face the wall." She grins and watches him sigh heavily and turn almost dramatically. Olivia's smiling again and she begins to wonder about her sanity. She quickly gets dressed in an oversized Northwestern t-shirt and when her search for her pajama pants turns up short she decides that the shirt is long enough to cover all of the important stuff with a few inches to spare. "Ok, you can turn around now."

Peter's eyes almost bulge out of his head when he sees what she's wearing and he has to fight to return his face to a neutral one, but when his eyes meet hers, he knows it's too late because she saw. She's grinning stupidly and climbing into her bed and he could swear her hips were swaying more than they usually did. Or was it just because he rarely allowed himself to stare at that part of her, knowing how much of a distraction it could be.

"Ok, so now I'm in bed…" She looks like a student waiting for the rest of the lesson. Legs crossed and her back straight with her hands folded in her lap.

Turning off the bedroom light he walks back to the bed and sits on the other side. "You have to lay down, 'Livia."

Her stomach is now doing incredible acrobatic feets but she rolls her eyes at him and flops down onto her back with a sigh.

"I saw that eye roll missy…" He smirks. "Now close your eyes."

She does as he instructs and feels the bed shift on his side before she feels his hand sliding into hers and she nearly jumps out of her skin, but fights to stay still. And then his deep voice breaks the silence in a lullaby.

"_Goldener Schlummerkuß Ihre Augen,_

_Lächeln erwartet Sie, wenn Sie steigen._

_Schlaf, _

_hübsches Baby,_

_Schreien Sie nicht,_

_Und ich singen Ihnen ein Wiegenlied."_

His voice was rough but held the tune rather well. He definitely shouldn't be trying for American Idol anytime soon, but his voice soothed her and she felt her body's tension leaving her.

"_Sorgfalt, die Sie nicht kennen,_

_Folglich Schlaf,_

_Während I über Ihnen aufpassen, halten Sie._

_Schlaf, _

_hübscher Liebling,_

_Schreien Sie nicht,_

_Und ich singen ein Wiegenlied."_

Olivia curled her hand around his and in her half asleep state pulled it in closer to her body and took comfort from his warmth as he sang the lullaby in English.

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep,_

_pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby." _

_Care you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While I o'er you watch do keep._

_Sleep,_

_pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby."_

Olivia felt darkness envelope her and she was almost completely asleep when she felt Peter's lips brush across her forehead and he tried to pull away, but she wasn't having any of it. Even asleep-Olivia wanted him to stay. She half felt him lay down on top of the blankets beside her, never moving his hand from hers and then she was lost to dream land.


	8. Kettle Black

Chapter 8: Kettle Black

Rating: T

"What are you thinking?" Peter asked her; genuinely curious about what was going through her mind as she watched the boy on the screen play through the melancholy piece of music he had created. When the three of them were together in one room, there was no limit to the ideas they could come up with and Peter was already beginning to feel the adrenaline rush of another such session.

"You know, Ben's father said that Ben became obsessed with this one piece of music." She paused to look up at the ceiling for inspiration, "and he couldn't complete it either."

"I've been listening to it. It's very beautiful." Walter said. "He's light years ahead of where even you were at that age." He said as if lost in the memory of a smaller Peter playing for his dad. But Peter interrupted him; the adrenaline rush was rising as a new idea occurred to him.

"Walter, take a look at this." He pointed to a portion of the equation on the picture of Dashiell's work. "See this function? It appears here, here, here – " he pointed around the picture at different locations. "It just keeps on repeating over and over."

"Yes – yes it's a recurring expression." Walter nodded quickly.

Peter looked up at him grinning, "or it's a rhythm."

Walter returned the smile, clearly happy to see his son getting excited about an equation. "Well yes, I suppose." Then he really thought about what Peter was saying and his eyes lit up. "Are you suggesting –"

"Can you convert that into standard musical notation?" Peter turned quickly to the piano so he could be ready and waiting.

"Oh-oh-oh, I can try!" Walter practically bounced to a lab table behind him, taking the pictured equation with him so he could convert it.

Olivia, having gotten a bit lost in her own thoughts perked up when she saw how excited Walter was. "What's going on?" She turned to Peter knowing it would be him who had answers. He waved her over and started into an explanation.

"Music is a mathematical language." His fingers were already itching to splay across the ivory and black keys. "Chords have numerical values and their notes; quarters, eights, sixteenths – they're all just fractions, variables." He let his fingers drop to the keys in that old familiar way.

"Okay, I took the oboe for six months and then quit." She said as if it explained everything.

Peter almost laughed at her, but shoved the impulse down deep, but could not keep the look off his face.

"Almost there, Peter." Walter drew in the bars. "That's nine bars." He carried it over to a waiting Peter who anxiously soaked in the notes before him.

"Okay, listen to this." He stared up at Olivia making sure that she was paying attention and then he played. The notes haunted the air around them as Olivia shut her eyes involuntarily. Having heard Peter play on a few occasions she knew she couldn't help it. He had greatly increased her appreciation for musical instruments, especially when he played them. It only took a few notes before she knew; before they both knew, but he asked anyways. "Sound familiar?"

"That's Ben's song." She said softly, still in slight awe.

"Yes." Walter had a haunted look on his face as he agreed. "Ben's piece is the musical equivalent of Dashiell's mathematical formula."

"So how is that possible?" Peter asked. Stating what was all on their minds out loud. "They'd never even met each other."

"It's not so surprising, actually. Curious minds often converge on the same idea. Newton and Leibniz, independently without knowing each other, invented calculus. The relevant question is, what is it?"

Olivia had prepared herself for a Walter-explanation but like most times, wasn't prepared for it. "What is what?" But Peter the genius was right there with translation.

"What is it that both Ben and Dashiell are trying to solve?" His hands were folded on top of the piano and his brow was creased in his famous thinking face that Olivia had grown to recognize.

Walter hurried off to the back room that held are their filing as if he was on to something. Olivia and Peter shared a look as if to say 'do we follow?' and they smiled and never budged. Peter stared back down at the notes in deep thought. After a few seconds of silence he took up Ben's piece from the beginning and played it while his face stayed firm in concentration. Olivia watched as he reached the end and faltered a bit before trying a few extra notes and then stopped. He was trying to solve Ben's puzzle.

Moving around the piano, she took a seat beside him.

"Close your eyes and play it." She instructed. "_Feel_ the music."

He looked at her like she was the pot calling the kettle black. "Says the girl who played the oboe for six months and quit."

She grinned at him and elbowed him lightly in the side. "Yes, but I know you. You think too much. Just feel the music and let it roll over you." She had described what she had done every time she heard him play.

"You know me, huh?" He said laughing.

"Do I have to get the blindfold out?" She countered teasingly. He gave her his 'yes, mam' look and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he began to play again. The notes he had just seen, now floating in his head. He was still thinking furiously though and Olivia saw it on his face. Standing up, she moved behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward. "Relax," she whispered into his ear. This caused his fingers to falter on the keys for a moment but they returned to normal a couple of beats later.

Now all he could think about was how he could feel the heat radiating from her body that was only a few inches away. His fingers continued to play without him though and the music went on past Ben's song. He knew it wasn't the actually continuation for his piece though – could feel it in his bones. Sighing Peter let his fingers drop in unison on whatever key they had been hovering over and then gripped the edge of the piano.

"I'm beginning to understand how Dashiell went mad trying to solve this and I've only been working on it for ten minutes." He chuckled.

Olivia dropped her hands down and around the front of him and hugged him from behind. "Thanks for trying though." Her forehead was resting on his left shoulder and he wondered if she could feel his heart beat speeding up at her proximity. He forced himself to stay still and relaxed so that she might not notice, but when she drew away slowly and he felt her breath on his neck his whole body shivered in pleasure. Olivia couldn't ignore that kind of reaction and before she could stop herself, she felt her lips brushing across his neck causing Peter to gasp softly. She saw his fingers grip the piano until his knuckles were white. Realization of what and who she was doing this to hit her hard and she backed away and retreated to her office. She shut the door quietly behind her and rested her back against the door, visibly shaking and trying to calm herself down before she went out into the real world again. When the shaking stopped she moved over to her desk and began organizing the files she had planned to take with her to the bureau that day.

She should've known he'd follow her though. Peter just wasn't good at leaving well enough alone. She heard the door open and close as softly as it had opened. Olivia thought if maybe she ignored him he would just take a hint and leave but he remained.

She was about to spin and ask him what the hell he wanted when she felt his hands go around her waist and she jerked in surprise and whirled to face him with a look of shock and anger on her face. But then his lips were on hers and just as quickly as the anger had come upon her it left and a rush of desire flooded through her as she found her lips responding to his.

When she felt his teeth gently nibble on her lower lip she could only whimper into his mouth.

"God, the things I've wanted to do to these lips of yours," he murmurs close to her lips. Her knees buckle in shock, but he's there to support her and sits her on top of her desk, spreading her legs apart so he can stand between them and lavish her mouth with attention.

Olivia digs her fingers into his shirt and knows that the shirt has to go and it has go now. She begins to fumble with the buttons and when they don't give as easily as they should've she began to just tug the shirt from his pants and pull the shirt apart.

"Hey, I kinda like this shirt." He pauses from the kisses and finishes undoing the remaining buttons and Olivia is pretty sure her eyes are no longer in their sockets. Tentatively she touches his chest, feather light and looks up into his face as if for permission to touch more. When their eyes meet she knows they're both lost in lust. She can feel his gaze burning through her body, lighting every part of her on fire and leaving it sensitive to the air and she gasps softly. His fingers make quick work of her buttons as she shrugged off her suit jacket and begins touching his bare chest again, relishing in the heat and gooseflesh she leaves as she touches him. Olivia needs to feel more of him though and she begins to work at his belt buckle and pants button but he catches her hands and forces her to look into his eyes. "'Livia – I – are you sure? I mean this is pretty fast and – "

"Peter! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She giggles at him and pulls his face close for another kiss. He groans into her mouth as he pulls her body flush to his.

"PETER!" Walter is shouting. "PETER?!?! SON??"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Peter groans.

"PETER, WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouts again.

"I'm not going to forget that you said 'yes', 'Livia…" He stares into her eyes searching for her reaction.

"I hope you don't," she smiles while buttoning up his shirt for him, prolonging the feeling of his skin on her finger tips. She stands up and lightly kisses him on the lips and pushes him out her door playfully.

She doesn't think she can let him forget that she had said 'yes'. Grinning Olivia finishes getting dressed and returns to organizing the files on her desk even though her mind is miles away.


	9. Making Out with Gene

Chapter 9: Making Out with Gene

Rating: T (just to be safe)

"NO! STOP!!" Olivia screams as she watches memory-John stab his co-conspirator in the stomach with a knife. Her John wouldn't do this. Only a cold blooded traitor would stab someone like that. "GET ME OUTTA HERE! WALTER!?" And then she is being yanked out of the memory and water filled tank by strong arms. Olivia clings to the body that has dragged her out of the tank for dear life, gasping for air and trying not to scream until her lungs were fit to burst. The arms are rocking her and holding her close, unawares that she is drenching her savior. A hand comes around to her and begins to gently unstick the electrodes around her face, but the two strong arms holding her in place don't budge. When her shaking finally subsides she loosens her grip and looks up into Peter Bishop's face. He's giving her that soul searching look that says he's overly concerned and wanted to know if she was okay.

"I-I'm okay Peter, really." Olivia tries to sit up but she's shaking too much and she collapses back into Peter's arms. "Sorry." She mumbles and blushes.

"Think nothing of it," he says quietly. Scooping her up into his arms, he stands and carries her to one of the lab tables that was against the wall and sets her down so she can lean back against the brick. After making sure she was ok to sit like she was he slowly began to peel off the electrodes on other parts of her body. He tried to remain as detached as possible but she would shiver when his fingers came into prolonged contact with her bare skin. "Are you cold? Did you want me to grab a blanket for you?" He glanced up into her eyes and they looked a little darker than normal. They were narrowed to sleepy slits and her lips were slightly parted. "Olivia, are you okay?" He moved his hand to cup her face and get her attention.

Olivia slowly focused her eyes on the man in front of her. She loathed admitting it, but there were still some of the drugs in her system and every time Peter touched her to get those damn electrodes off it sent heat and shivers through her body. It was like her skin was ultra-sensitive to everything. Even the air around her was making her insides clench in a very sexual way and the thought caused her to shiver again.

"Olivia, you're starting to worry me here." He brought his face closer to hers so that there were only a few inches between their eyes.

"Please, just get these off me." She pleaded in a hoarse voice. Peter quickly resumed taking the electrodes off her and unwound a few wires that had gotten tangled in her hair.

"There all done. I'll just grab some towels for you, so stay put." He said sternly; knowing she was going to want to run. He waited until she nodded grudgingly and only squirmed a bit to raise herself up on the wall. Satisfied with her response, Peter walked across the room and grabbed two towels and a bottle of Gatorade. Walking back he watched her with the eyes of a scientist and not of a man with a half naked woman in front of him and he noticed her eyes were a little too dilated than what was normal and her body seemed to be blushing and shivering at the same time. He handed her the bottle and began to cover her body with the towels, gently rubbing down her arms. She started to object, but he shook his head.

"Drink that, it'll help." Olivia sighed and obeyed him. She slowly sipped at it and she nearly choked when his hands moved to towel dry her legs. He only looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she studiously ignored him and continued to drink. Olivia had gotten half way through the drink when she began to feel a little more like herself. She capped the drink and began to straighten up. Her muscles protested at first but she could sit up on her own.

"I think I can take it from here," She said, taking the towel from his hands.

"Want to place a wager on that?" He smirked at her, knowing she wouldn't turn down a challenge. "I bet you don't make it to the office on your own two feet and back into your clothes without falling."

She scowled at him, "you're on, Bishop. What's the wager?"

He grinned that grin that Olivia knew meant she was in trouble and she almost took it back, but it was a challenge, and she never turned those down.

"A kiss, on the lips that lasts at least 20 seconds." He kept that same smile and Olivia's jaw dropped.

"No." She sputtered. "There's no way."

"I knew it! You can't make it across on your own. Guess I'll have to carry you over to the office." Peter said triumphantly, as if he were still winning.

"Ugh, fine! But!!" Olivia thought furiously. "If I make it you have to kiss Gene." She smiled at her clever idea.

"That's the best you've got? Kissing a cow??" Peter asked incredulously.

"On the mouth." Olivia said, now completely satisfied.

Peter grimaced, "well now I'll be throwing stuff at you to make sure you don't make it."

"Nope, that's against the rules." Olivia said, edging herself closer to the end of the table.

"What rules?" Peter asked, keeping his arms ready to catch her if she fell.

"The ones I just created." She was now completely consumed with her legs, dangling off the table edge and getting her toes closer to the ground.

"Any other rules I should know about before you can't even stand?" Peter asked, sorely tempted to fold his arms across his chest, but then he wouldn't be able to help her.

"Nope," and she slid the remaining distance off the table onto her already shaky legs, but they held. She smiled excitedly and he only shook his head. He followed beside her with his arms ready as she slowly made her way to the office and she was almost there when she stumbled and her knees buckled. She was about to hit the floor when Peter caught her around the waist. He reached an arm under her legs and lifted her whole body up and carried her the remainder of the trip. She was blushing, but still looking rather smug.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he set her down on the couch in her office. He checked her over silently, lifting limbs when he needed to see under them.

"Peter! I'm fine. Honest." She blushed and sat back in the seat.

"Promise me you won't ever go back into that thing." Peter said, staring into her eyes.

"You know I can't, Peter." Olivia said softly. "We don't know if other people's lives hang in the balance on whether or not I go into that tank."

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I know – really I do. But why is it always your life on the line? Isn't there a few hundred other agents out there who can take your place in that tank every once in awhile?"

The old Olivia might have snapped at him, because she wasn't willing to risk other lives in the search of her evidence, but Peter was only saying these things because he cared. Against all odds, they had become friends. The cop and the conman. She smiled at him and rested her hand on his knee. It was all she could really offer for reassurance. Peter sighed and straightened up.

"Well, at least I get that kiss." He smiled cheekily.

"Yep," she smiled, "with Gene." Her smile actually touched her eyes and Peter almost didn't regret what had put it there.

"No, you fell. So I win." He countered.

"No, you caught me so I didn't technically fall." She laughed at his outrageous look. She had conned the conman!

"You – you _tricked_ me?" Peter looked like a fish out of water as he searched for words. "I couldn't just let you fall!" He argued.

"That's not my problem."

"_Please _Olivia!" He begged and when he never saw her face waiver he bowed his head in acceptance of his fate. That should teach him to help a lady in trouble. Peter stood and was about to head towards the office door when Olivia put a hand on his arm.

"Peter, wait – " And she tugged his arm down so that his face was down near hers and kissed him. His lips were so soft and warm and even though she had intended for the kiss to be short and sweet, she found herself deepening it. Brushing her tongue along his lips until his mouth all but jerked open so that they could really taste each other.

She tasted like peanut butter and coffee. A combination he could grow to love if it came on her lips every time. He wants to make her enjoy this so that she'll want more, so he pulls out all his secrets with kissing and she's almost mewling into his mouth, leaning in for more. Peter fights the grin attempting to take over his face, but then she is kissing him like she was burning from passion and now he's groaning into her mouth and is putty in her hands. She slowly backs away. "Just let me get my camera before your big debut with Gene." She whispers, grinning ear to ear.

Peter groans out loud. He was never going to live this down.

A/N: Alright it's been awhile before I've left one of these author note things, but I'd really like to know what's going on in everyone's minds. I'm all about constructive advice if people are willing to give it, so shoot away please!


	10. IOU

Chapter 10: IOU

Rating: M (Heads up, we've got a steamy one!!!)

"Brother?" Peter asked. They had gone to a bar in search of a lead and they had it. But why was he the brother? Why not dashing boyfriend? Happy husband? Guy on the frig'n side??

Olivia was staring at her phone, avoiding his gaze. "Yeah. It, uh… It kind of works better that way." She presses the send button on her phone to make the call to her superior.

"Does it now?" Peter laughs.

"It's Dunham. Look, I was wondering if you could find out what VA hospital Raul Lugo might have gone to." She paused to listen. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm calling you. Can you help me?" She's nodding and listening again. "Thanks." With the phone call ended she turns to Peter. "Let's go, he's going to want us back in an hour."

"Whoa – whoa, whoa." He rests his hand on her arm to stop her trek to the door. "What's the rush? Two your limit?" He's challenging her and he knows her type; she can't turn down a challenge. She's looking at him almost incredulously and he knows it worked already.

"Is that a dare?" She asks in turn.

Peter smiles at her and turns to the barkeep for another round.

*30 minutes later*

"Peter Bishop, are you _flirting_ with me?" Olivia asked, giggling.

Peter just grinned at her while swirling the last few sips of his drink in his glass. "Would you shoot me if I said 'yes'?"

Olivia gaped at him for a moment before recovering and giving him a full out laugh with her head tipped back and her eyes tearing up. "Wait – seriously?"

"Yeah, is it such a hard concept to understand?" Peter laughed.

Olivia shook her head. "Well, maybe if I were my sister I could see it, but I've always been the fuddy duddy. So you'll excuse my skepticism of the dashing Peter Bishop flirting with me."

Peter laughed heartily at her and then stopped abruptly. "Wait – you're _serious_?" He looked at her as if she was a puzzle to solve and Olivia squirmed in her seat at his intense focus. "But, you're Olivia Dunham, agent-extraordinaire, can kick my butt in your sleep, brilliant as hell, and drop dead gorgeous! I don't stand a snowball's chance in hell with you, but that of course doesn't stop me from trying. Call it a character flaw."

Olivia's cheeks were bright red by the time he finished and she couldn't look up into his eyes. "I think you're thinking of someone else."

Peter leaned over their tiny table and wiggled his finger for her to do the same. Olivia only hesitated a moment before also leaning in. Peter settled his mouth as close to her ear as he could without his lips touching her and whispered, "I'm going to tell you a secret. If I weren't playing your brother in this very public bar, I would show you exactly how amazing you are."

Shivers of heat made waves down Olivia's body as she felt his breath on her ear and neck. She felt compelled to drag him out of the bar to somewhere he could show her exactly what he meant. Peter felt her reaction and smirked. He tipped his head into hers and gently kissed her jaw line, just under her ear and he leaned back into his seat to see her half lidded eyes dilated with lust. Suddenly, he didn't care where they were or who they were pretending to be. He just wanted to cover her lips with his and feel that lithe and toned body against his own. Olivia quickly stood and made a beeline for the exit and Peter watched in horror. He'd taken it too far and now there was no way she was going to forgive him. Peter ran his hand roughly through his hair and sighed. He might as well face the music now so they could get on with the case. Peter slowly got up from his chair and laid down a tip on the table. Once he was outside he squinted at the glaring brightness that he was unaccustomed to since he usually drank in the evenings. He walked a few steps and noticed that Olivia's SUV was still parked at the curb, but she was nowhere in sight.

His stomach dropped as ideas raced through his head as to what could've happened to her. What if she had been snatched and he hadn't been there to there to help her? Panic settled in and he began to walk along the bar front calling her name, getting more desperate as the time went on. He was about to pass the edge of the building that went into an alley when a hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him stumbling into the dark alley. He was so surprised that he barely caught himself on the brick exterior of the building, but his head was being yanked down forcefully and then he was being kissed. His whole body froze until his eyes adjusted well enough and he realized it was Olivia kissing him.

Peter's body reacted instantly and he pressed her body to the wall with his own and returned her kiss with as much lust as he was feeling. Her hands wondered from his shirt collar to up and around his neck so that she could run her fingers through the hair she had been fantasizing about since meeting him. Olivia broke away from him after a minute, panting for air.

"Show me, Peter." She whispered. "Please." She stared into his eyes with green depths of desperation and sorrow. Didn't she know that he could never deny her anything?

Moving his hands from the wall to her hips, he gently picked her up and pressed his erection into her core. Olivia's head tipped back as she gasped for air and moaned. Peter took this chance to lick and kiss at her exposed neck and this made her squirm and whimper in his arms. With her pinned between the wall and his hips, Peter moved a hand up to cup her breast as if weighing it and then his hand enveloped it and squeezed.

"Peter!" She called out his name, but he muffled it with a kiss. When he pulled away he settled his head beside hers as he massaged her breast.

"I've wanted to do this since the moment I saw you," he whispered huskily. "So damn hot and you seemed so naïve."

She whimpered under his attentions and when he lowered her to the ground and spun her so her front was facing the wall, she almost cried out in surprise.

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me, 'Livia." His right hand went down to the button on her pants while the left tweaked her nipple.

"Please," she gasped. "Don't stop."

Peter understood how big this was for her to give up control and his heart fluttered at the implications. She truly trusted him. Something in Peter shifted, so that instead of being lust-driven his head and heart took over more of his actions.

"Sweet, sweet 'Livia." His hand dipped below her pants and then his fingers crept below her panties. She was now shivering in his arms and he had yet to even touch her. "I won't let you fall, I promise." Then his fingers went that last inch and delving into her wet heat. Her hips bucked into his hand and she groaned. Peter fought the urge to grind his hips into her backside and just relished in the feel of her on his fingers. The soft noises she was making was like music to his ears. Deft flicks of his fingers across her most sensitive spot would make her body quake and mewl in want and he couldn't get enough. He alternated between moving across her and dipping them until her head tipped back and she gasped his name and shuddered in his arms. He slowed his movements and withdrew his hand. He could feel her heart beat racing where his chest touched her back and when it slowed some he spun her around to face him.

"Peter, I-" She started to say, but his lips claimed hers and she all but melted beneath him.

"Please don't over think this, Olivia." He watched several emotions flash through her eyes all at once, but eventually she just nodded. Peter smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. "That being said, any time you'd like to repeat that, just let me know. I'd be happy to help." He gave her a saucy wink and backed away from to give her some breathing room.

Olivia playfully shoved him away and laughed. "Actually I was thinking that turnabout is fair play." She eyed him from toe to head in that 'I'm seeing you as all male' look and Peter felt himself blush. She even bit her bottom lip when her eyes settled just under his belt. That look had always driven him crazy and when she looped a couple fingers under his belt and tugged him closer to her he thought he had died and gone to heaven. But then her phone rang; shrill against their silent alley walls. They both frowned and glared at the phone. She checked the caller ID and shook her head.

"Dunham." And just like that their break was done. She hung up the phone. "I guess I'll have to give you an IOU for now." She smiled at him and was about to turn when he grabbed her hand.

"Olivia, you don't owe me anything." She just put a finger over his lips and smiled.

"Trust me; I'm going to enjoy paying you back." Peter nervously laughed and shook his head.

"Then be my guest."


	11. I Care About You

Chapter 11: I Care About You

Rating: T

"This organism is a single specimen of a virus for the common cold." Walter explained.

Olivia circled around and got closer to the 'thing' that had come out of a man's mouth so she could clearly see. "So you're saying that this is one single cell?"

"It's not unprecedented." Walter said and Olivia fought to not roll her eyes. The thing was huge. "The ostrich egg is a single cell, and it can grow up to five pounds."

"They supersized the common cold, which, as it turns out, is disgusting." Peter explained.

"Obviously somebody's playing with us." Olivia said, already deep in thought.

"Yeah, there showing off." Peter said. "Killing an epidemiologist with the common cold."

"It is impressive," Walter added, totally lost to his new thing to experiment on.

"What I want to know is what they wanted from you." Peter turned the table quickly on Olivia so she wouldn't have time to come up with an excuse. But this was Special Agent Olivia Dunham they were talking about and he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Oh, who cares about me? I want to know who's next." Olivia took the path of least resistance and brushed off Peter's train of thought. There would be time to think about that whole ordeal when she was alone and she could collapse into herself where no one could see it happen.

"I care about you." It was out before Peter could stop it and he watched shock register on her face. Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline, and he was kicking himself mentally. Real smooth, Bishop. "If we can figure out why they needed you, then maybe we can figure out who's next."

Olivia floundered for words. Anything that could dissipate the awkwardness that hung in the air. Her mouth opened and closed a few times and after a moment or two she blurted something out, "I'm gonna keep looking for someone who's connected to Kinberg and Simon." She avoided his gaze, looking instead towards Walter who was thoroughly involved with the virus. But as she walked away she could help glancing at him and her eyes just stuck. His eyes said everything, why hadn't she noticed before? She had to get out of there though, before something happened. She had just turned the corner out of the lab and into the school hallway when she felt a hand enclose around her arm, successfully halting her progress to escape.

"Olivia," he said softly and she felt herself crumbling just from his voice. She wouldn't turn and look at him. Her face would surely show every emotion she was feeling and she didn't want him to see her like that, because then he'd know how scared she was. He rested his hands gently on her shoulders and he stepped closer to her so their bodies just barely touched. She abruptly spun in his arms before she could change her mind and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Tears fell freely down her cheeks and she fought to keep the sobbing to a minimum, but it didn't matter, because Peter just held her and rubbed slow soothing circles on her back. He murmured soft words in her ear; not lies about how everything was going to be okay, but about how he was there for her and he understood.

A few minutes passed and Olivia felt her fear and tension leaving her body and a cool calm filled her. This was Peter's gift to her. He made her feel like the weight of the world wasn't on her shoulders and that despite all the horrible things they saw, they were fighting for something. She pulled back a few inches and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you, Peter." She said voice low and sincere.

He moved a stray lock of hair away from her face and behind her ear. "Anytime." And both Peter and Olivia knew he meant it. On impulse Peter leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Olivia's breath caught in her chest, but she didn't move. The action had made her stomach flutter and she relished the feeling.

Excited that she hadn't run screaming into the night he leaned in again, but kissed the tip of her nose. This caused Olivia to giggle of all things and she bit her lip quickly to try and stop, but her laugh was infectious and soon they were both feeling more relaxed and smiling.

"I guess I'd better get back to the office and see if I can find us another lead." She sighed, but didn't pull away.

Peter nodded and was about to let her go, but Olivia rocked up onto her tippy toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. Peter's arms dropped in shock and Olivia took her chance to turn and walk briskly out of the building. She'd made it all the way to her car door when she heard him running up behind her. Olivia was about to open her car door when she saw him put his hands on either side of her, one on the door she was trying to open and the other on the back passenger door; effectively keeping her from opening her door. She mentally straightened her face to one of innocence and confusion and when she turned to meet his gaze she didn't have time to say anything as his lips had scooped down and taken hers captive.

It was all heat and fire and Olivia couldn't get enough of him. His hand was tangled in the hair where her head and neck met and he was lifting her face up, consuming her with those dammed soft lips and the other hand was at her hips, just keeping her in place. She squirmed in his grasp, fighting to be closer, but he kept her in place. When his lips broke away from hers it was to kiss and nip his way down her jaw line and her neck.

"Peter!" She gasped his name and nearly crumpled to the ground when his tongue swept across her pulse. Peter pressed his body into hers and against the vehicle so that his right leg was between hers and helping her stay up. His lips returned to hers as they kissed each other as if their lives depended on it. Peter's hands, originally around her waist, were slowly rising, feeling her curves until they settled under her breasts and he brushed his thumbs across her nipples. Her legs really did give out then as she yipped in surprise and almost purred when he continued to massage her breasts. Luckily his knee was still propping her or she might've been having a close encounter with her ass and the ground. Olivia wrapped her hands around his waist and made a direct path down so that her hands settled into his back pockets and she pulled his body closer and dug her fingers into the muscle on his backside.

Peter groaned into her mouth and ground his hips into hers causing electric shocks to run through both their bodies as his very hard member made contact with her center.

"Get a room!" A shout from across campus from random student passing was enough for them to jump apart.

Peter's eyes darted for the source of the comment but the student must've already moved on.

"What do you say we take that advice?" Olivia said suggestively. He looked over at her and she was grinning. Peter's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Olivia laughed at him and rested her hands on his stomach, feeling the muscles hidden under his shirt. Making out with him had made her feel a million times better. In his arms, she was just a girl with a crush, letting feelings rise over and engulf her.

"Tonight maybe? My place?" Olivia offered.

Peter shook his head. "Maybe, but first I'm taking you out to dinner." He smiled that charming smile at her and Olivia felt her stomach flutter. "You didn't think I was easy, did you?"

Olivia laughed, surprising both of them. "Alright, but I'm picking you up."

Peter just grinned at her. He was going to have to meet her halfway and he wouldn't expect anything less from her.


	12. Dynamic Duo

Title: Dynamic Duo

Rating: K+ (Sorry kiddos, fluff ahoy!)

Olivia had just said goodnight to her niece Ella and she was already mentally preparing for a night of solid rest when she heard the door bell ring. Letting out a loud breath of air she got up to answer having no idea who could possibly be on the other side. She mentally debated on whether or not to grab her gun, but she didn't want to worry Rachel. When she opened the door it was to reveal a sheepish looking Peter Bishop. This she hadn't expected, especially with all the arguing they had done recently.

"Hi." Was all he said.

"What's up?" She asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice. Had he come here to argue some more with her?

"First of all, I've had a couple of drinks, but don't worry… I walked over." He was rambling already. That couldn't be a good sign, could it?

"Okay," Olivia said, trying not to look as confused as she felt.

"And, uh… I wanted to say that…" Peter paused, trying to put into words what he had been feeling all day. "I've never had him in my life… Walter. And now, thanks to your insane freak show of an operation, I do. Have him in my life. And I think that I was… I think that I was a little scared. And maybe if he… he talked to that woman…" He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Whatever, I… I wanted to say that I'm sorry. You were right. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

"Ummm, I'd understand if you said 'no', but would you maybe entertain this slightly buzzed guy with a walk outside?" Peter asked, avoiding her steady and penetrating gaze.

A smile grew quickly on Olivia's face and she nodded. "Just let me grab my coat and shoes." She opened the door for him to follow her so he wouldn't have to stand out in the cold while she got ready.

Peter stepped in and was rubbing his bare hands together to create some frictional warmth when Rachel stepped into the room while Olivia had left.

"Hey," she said looking rather shy yet flirty.

"Hi," Peter shifted his weight and looked around. "How's Ella doing?"

"She's doing well. She was just happy to get some cotton candy out of the deal," Rachel laughed. "Thanks for asking."

Peter gave her a genuine smile. "Well, she's a sweet girl."

Olivia walked in from behind Rachel, just tying her scarf around her neck.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

"You two aren't off on another case, are you?" Rachel eyed them suspiciously.

"Nope, just a walk." Olivia answered casually, already heading for the door. Rachel gave Olivia a curious look before nodding.

"I'll just go ahead and tuck Ella in. I'll see you when you get back." Rachel said.

"K, see you then."

Peter and Olivia stepped out into the cold and biting air. They made it a block when Peter finally spoke up.

"So, how has it been having your sister and niece living with you?" Peter asked.

"It's been… interesting?" She said it as more of a question. "I love seeing them and having someone to come home to, but I could do without the line for the bathroom. Then I also have to field questions about how my day was and of course I can't explain anything about my day and if I did I think she would just lock me up at St. Claire's." They both laughed at that.

They settled into a comfortable silence that was only broken by the scuff of their shoes on the sidewalk.

"You know, I think she likes you." Olivia said softly.

Peter choked on a laugh and ended up coughing. Olivia laughed at him and patted his back. "_What?_"

Olivia really did laugh. "She'd probably kill me for telling you this, but I think my sister likes you Bishop. I'm not sure exactly _why_," she laughed, "but she does."

"Hey!" Peter said defensively. "There are plenty of reasons women like me. Just because you're immune to my powers over the female populace doesn't mean a different Dunham can't fall for my good looks and charm." He smiled smugly.

Olivia just barked out a laugh and nearly doubled over in the effort to stifle the majority of her laughing. "What can I say; I think it's just one of my super powers." She grinned at him.

"So, let me get this straight." Peter stopped and faced her with a very serious and thoughtful look on his face. "If I did this," he reached out and cupped the side of her face in his palm and softly caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You wouldn't feel anything at all?"

Olivia's stomach was doing summersault after summersault and she fought to keep the blush to a minimum, ready to put it off as the cold air. "Nope."

"Hmmm." He didn't move his hand but seemed to retreat into his head for a response. He began to move closer to her until their cheeks brushed and his stubble was rough on her smooth cheeks and he whispered huskily in her ear; his breath hot and tickling. "And this?"

Chills coursed through Olivia's body and she had to squeeze her hands tight at her sides. "I don't know what you're talking about…" She said softly, trying not to betray what he was doing to her.

Peter pulled back and stared into her eyes so that they were only a couple inches apart. "Nothing at all? Well, I guess you really do have super powers, but just to be sure – " He never gave her a chance to wonder what he was leading into because he brushed his lips softly against hers and he watched as her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into him just the tiniest bit. Enough that he knew it affected her, but he didn't want to push his luck either, so after a few seconds he pulled back to look into her eyes. Olivia's eyes were slightly hooded and her mouth was just barely parted. Peter grinned smugly.

"I'm not sure you can lie about that one, 'Livia."

Olivia scowled at him and her cheeks flushed more.

"Just admit it; you find me charming and handsome." Peter laughed at her response huff as she crossed her arms.

"Not nearly as much as you're thinking," She pouted.

"But maybe just a little?" He tried.

"Maybe – but just a little!" Olivia said, relaxing a bit.

He laughed and they were silent again as they began walking again.

"So, does that mean you like my sister?" Olivia asked, trying to sound innocent.

Peter turned to her with raised eyebrows. "She seems nice and all, but my attentions are currently drawn elsewhere."

She turned to him with raised eyebrows and when he didn't continue, "and?"

"And what?" He asked. "We're not in high school, just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I'm going to tell you who I want to be with romantically."

"Best friend?" She asked, slowing down to a halt.

"Well, yeah." He grinned at her. "I haven't really had much experience with friends with my past, but I imagine this is what it would be like. I trust you with my life and for some reason, I can never seem to shut up around you and I think that is the definition of 'best friends'."

"Is it now…" Olivia asked, not able to keep the smile from her face any longer. "Well, we do make a pretty dynamic duo." She chuckled.

Taking her hand in his they began to walk again. "Yes, we do." Peter said smiling.

A/N: A little sappier than normal, I know, but the last couple have been more sexually charged and I thought I'd change it up a bit. I've got the next two chapters started, but I'm heading off to Ireland this Friday and I can't bring my lap top with me so I won't be updating until next week. Thanks to everyone who's stuck this out with me and an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I wish for you all to have naked Peter's in your dreams tonight ;-)


	13. Date with The Tank

Title: Date with The Tank

Rating: T

Olivia came through the lab doors like a tornado bent on mission to take every farm in Kansas off the map. Her hair was flying behind her as she made a beeline straight to Peter.

"Is it ready?" She asked, already taking her coat off to set it on a nearby chair.

"In fifteen minutes – 'Livia, I need to talk to you." He followed her back to her office as she wouldn't slow to talk to him.

"No you don't. Not if it's to try and talk me out of this." Olivia said, not looking at him.

"But – "

"No, Peter. Lives are counting on me going into that tank and getting the answers we need." She finally turned towards him. He almost ran straight into her as he wasn't expecting her to stop. But her stop was short lived when he didn't saying anything and she was heading back to her office again. He followed her into her office snatching the white fluffy robe said aside for such occasions and shut the door behind him. She turned and raised her eyebrows at him and when he didn't budge she sat on the couch and started untying her shoes while he talked.

"At least promise me that this will be the last time," Peter said quietly, trying not to let his anger overwhelm him.

"You know I can't do that Peter." She kicked her shoes off and started with her socks. "Look, I'm appreciative that you feel responsible for my not dying – "

"That's what you think?" Peter almost stumbled back with a look of shock on his face. "'Livia, I care about what happens to you, not because I might witness it or you may be harmed at my father's hands, but – " He stopped and fisted his hands at his side and looked away.

Olivia had finished with her socks and was now standing, but she couldn't continue seeing that look of hurt and anger on his face.

"Peter – I…" But she didn't know what to say so she continued to disrobe, starting with the buttons on her work shirt. They were quiet for a minute as Peter stared at the floor as if he were contemplating something huge and she folded her shirt and set it on the desk. She was starting with the button on her pants when Peter finally looked up looking too determined for Olivia's liking. Before she could figure out what he was up to, he was dangerously close and he was kissing her. He swallowed her initial protest, but when he moved his lips she was lost to the sensation. His lips were soft and warm, coaxing her lips into a sensual dance. She almost whimpered when his tongue brushed against her bottom lip. Without any hesitation Olivia opened her mouth for him and their tongues were lost in a war for domination. Olivia hands tangled themselves in Peter's hair and at the base of his neck, while Peter gripped her hips and pulled her flush to him. Peter's hands slowly made their way up from her hips to her bare waist causing Olivia to gasp into his mouth and grind her hips into his. He trailed his fingers around to her back and up, taking in every inch of soft skin she had to offer. When they pulled apart for air they were gasping and still clinging to each other, their foreheads resting against the other person's.

"'Livia, please. For me." He whispered. "It's already hard enough watching you fly into buildings with suspects in them, at least I can follow you then, but in that tank…" He let his sentence end there.

"I know," she whispered. "But I can't let all those people get hurt or die – not if I can help it."

"I know," Peter said glumly. He pulled away from her and let his arms drop to his sides. Stepping around behind her he brushed her hair up and over the front of her shoulder so he could help with the clasp on her necklace. Olivia fought the urge to shiver as his fingers deftly undid the clasp, touching her skin as he did so and then he placed soft kisses on the base of her neck and then across her shoulders. She really did shiver as he placed a kiss where her neck and shoulder met. Peter wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face in her shoulder. "Just be careful." He whispered. He was met with silence and he thought for sure she'd ignored that last part.

"Okay," it was so soft he barely heard it, but it made him smile all the same. They stayed standing like that for a minute before Peter finally let her go. Almost reluctantly, Olivia began to strip again, dropping her dress slacks to the floor.

Peter fought the urge to wrap her in his arms again and kiss her until she forgot this insane idea of jumping into his father's tank, but she needed him to be supportive right now and so that is what he would do for now. He handed her the robe and she slipped it on, tying it around the waist.

"Peter, I – " She paused, looking for the right words. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Just come out of that tank in one piece, yeah?" Peter said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well if I didn't have motivation to before, I do now." She smirked and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She was pulling back when Peter tugged her closer and kissed her in earnest on the lips. Olivia almost melted into him and let their bodies mold together as they explored each other with their lips. After a minute Olivia pulled away. "No more stalling, Bishop. I've got a date with the tank." She stepped back with a wan smile.

Peter grimaced but nodded. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" He held out his arm for and she took it. "But I get the next date."

**A/N: A bit shorter than normal, but it just seemed like such a great place to end it without forcing it to be longer. Just means I'll get to start in on the next chapter sooner. Thanks to all who reviewed!!**


	14. You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours

Title: You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours

Rating: M (Most definitely! You've been warned!!!)

"Peter, you got a sec?" Olivia asked as she neared the end of her conversation with Broyles. She nodded her head towards the door and for him to follow when he nodded that he would join her. "When I saw Loeb, he said something. That Jones was only doing what had been written."

"Meaning what? Written where?" Peter asked as he strode next to her.

"I didn't know… but we've never known what Jones' group ZFT stood for. Maybe it's not the name of their organization. What if it's the name of their Bible?" She looked for his feedback and he gave her a serious and contemplative look.

"Interesting."

"So I called a contact at the German authorities and asked him to search any known document with those initials." She stopped and turned to him so she could navigate her phone without crashing into a wall.

"Did he or she find anything?" Peter asked, watching as she pressed the keys on her phone.

"Yes, he did." She turned the phone over to him to read.

Peter read the text, "Zerstorung durch Fortschritte der Technologie."

"ZFT," they said in unison.

"Scroll down." She said.

"Destruction by advancement of technology." He hadn't even needed to look at the text to know the translation.

"It's a self-published anonymous manuscript. On their records only because it was recovered as evidence in a police raid in an unrelated case."

"They sending it to us?" Peter asked, scrolling down to review the text again.

"They would be if it hadn't been destroyed ten years ago. So… I was hoping that you might have one of your…" she paused to give him her cajoling smile but then let it slip, "weird connections."

"Weird connections?" He was going to make her spell it out.

Olivia stuffs her hands in her pockets and fidgets. "They're always a little weird."

"Well, you're always a little weird." Understatement of the century, but he liked that about her.

"What do you think?" She fidgeted some more before deciding to give him the full force of her smile. "Come on."

"Are you using that flirty-sexy smile on me, Agent Dunham?" He smiled at her.

"I don't know… is it working?" The smile reached her eyes now, and just for that smile Peter probably would've done anything for her, but he couldn't give in that easily.

"You know, I'm a big fan of the policy 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine', so what's in it for me?" He smiled charmingly back at her in a light and teasing manner.

Olivia fought a scowl. She had been waiting six months for him to say something along those lines, but she had secretly hoped he never would. Despite her better judgment; Peter Bishop was growing on her.

"I don't know. What do you want?" She asked carefully.

He only smiled at her and looked thoughtful.

"Do you want a new car? A raise? Perhaps a vacation away from Walter?" She asked, ticking off the list on her fingers.

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "I think a kiss would suffice?"

Olivia blushed and sputtered, "what, from Gene?"

Peter guffawed at her embarrassment.

"Oh! You meant Astrid!" Olivia said, clearly relieved.

Peter's face scrunched. "No! She's like a sister to me and that's just wrong. I meant from you."

Olivia's mouth dropped open in disbelief and she shut it quickly. "So what, I'm _not _like a sister to you?"

Peter blushed just a bit before quickly recovering. "Just humor me, Dunham. It's been a long time since Iraq."

Olivia nervously looked around them, for any excuse not to 'scratch his back' but there didn't appear to be anything to stop them. Sighing in resignation, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him off to a more secluded hallway. Peter half stumbled behind her before she swung him to a stop and they faced each other again.

"You know, if you're going to look that miserable about it, I'm not sure I want to kiss you." Peter said frowning.

Olivia shook her head and forced herself to relax. She was determined to follow through with her end of the deal. After all, she had been asking a lot from him lately. Before she could lose her nerve, Olivia fisted her hand in the collar of his shirt and tugged him down as she pulled herself up and kissed him with complete abandon. Peter grunted into her mouth in surprise, but recovered when her lips began to move against his own. He moved his hands from his side and let them rest tentatively on her hips and pulled her a little closer so their bodies almost touched, but not quite. Peter hadn't been kidding about it having been awhile and he could feel his body starting to react to the beautiful agent in his grasp so he was about to pull away when he felt her tongue trace across his bottom lip and any will power he had to pull away was gone before he could process that his tongue had darted out of his mouth to meet hers. When their tongues brushed and twined together Olivia let out a small gasp and felt her body sinking into his with an agenda all its own. Peter groaned when her lower stomach made contact with his quickly hardening member. He had to pull away before she regretted this; because he knew she would regret this moment of weakness. But she was like a drug and he just couldn't stop.

Electricity raced through Olivia's body when she felt his reaction to their kiss against her stomach and she whimpered into his mouth. She hadn't expected to _feel _this much when they kissed, but now her body was on fire and raw need was coursing through her veins and pooling in her core.

It was the soft whimper that did Peter in and steered her body so that she was pressed between the wall and his body. They both groaned when their bodies were mashed together and Olivia could feel all of him pressed against her. She moved her hands up around his neck and pulled herself up a little higher and he helped her up by trailing his hands lower until he could scoop her up by her butt. Olivia ground her hips into his erection wantonly and Peter's knees almost bucked beneath him.

Peter moved his lips from hers and began tracing a path with his lips and tongue down to the base of her neck.

Olivia hummed in pleasure and almost choked on his name when he reached her pulse point; flicking his tongue over it and sucking gently.

"Peter?" she murmured distractedly, clearly lost to his attentions.

"Hm?" He continued his path down her chest and was nearing the edge of her work shirt.

"We can't-" She stuttered and Peter jerked his head up fast. "Not here. Anyone could catch us."

Peter's body sagged in relief at her words until he noticed her look at a door just to his right and then she was grinning.

"You're kidding…" He said.

Olivia bit her lip and grinned at him causing Peter to laugh as she pulled him by the hand toward the shut door marked 'Storage Closet'. Olivia opened the door with her free hand and peeked in, then pulled Peter in behind her. Before the door could even shut, Peter's lips were descending toward hers and she met him half way. Peter made quick work of the buttons on her shirt while Olivia trailed her fingers under the hem of his shirt and up his bare chest. When her shirt was open Peter tore his lips from hers and took a good look at her. He'd seen her practically naked before, but he had to view her with clinical detachment so he wouldn't lose focus. Not to mention he had been angry enough that she was going in at all that he hadn't really paid too much attention. But now, he was going to take a moment to remember the way her skin flushed beneath his grazing fingers as he brushed them across her stomach and then up toward her still covered breasts. Olivia's body arched into his when his fingers caressed her breasts and flitted over her already pointed nipples.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Olivia busied her hands with his belt buckle and then the button and zipper on his jeans. She hesitated to give him a chance to swat her hands away and say this was all a mistake.

"Please, 'Livia," he murmured softly into her shoulder, kissing it gently. Olivia slipped her hand past the zipped opening of his jeans and cradled him in her right hand, gently squeezing and stroking him through the cloth of his boxers. Peter bit gently down between her shoulder and neck so that his groans were muffled.

Olivia smirked and was beginning to feel drunk and over confident with her new found power over this man. She circled the large tip of him with her thumb through the cloth and then attempted to wrap her fingers around him and was pleasantly surprised when her thumb tip didn't touch her other finger tips around him. Peter bit down a little harder causing Olivia to gasp when the quick bite of pain transformed into a flood of pleasure when he squeezed her breast. Olivia reached her hand through the gap in his boxers and slid her finger tips up the silky length of him and when she got to the wet tip she wrapped her hand around him and pumped her hand down making the most delicious sounds escape from his mouth. She was quickly becoming addicted to touching him and hearing her name said like a prayer past his lips.

"Livia, stop – please!" He begged reaching for her hand that was teasing him to the point of ecstasy.

Olivia frowned up at him, clearly confused. He seemed like he wanted it.

"It's your turn…" He kissed her soundly on the lips before working her button and zipper down so that 'V' shaped opening framed her black panties with a tiny lace edge at the top. Wanting to see more of her he set his hands under the back of the waist that met her butt and helped slide them down, feeling her curves as he did so. Olivia squirmed so that they would fall more quickly and then stepped out of the pants when they hit the ground. Peter cupped her mound through her panties and Olivia bucked her hips into his hand, letting out a breathy moan.

Olivia was past the point of waiting for more foreplay though. She needed to feel all of him and now. So she gently pushed him onto a chair that had been discarded in the corner of their smallish closet and he sat with an "oompf".

"Livia… what?" Peter asked, but then she closed the distance between them and straddled his hips, still standing and raised her eyebrow with the unsaid question. _Are you sure?_ When Peter nodded almost comically fast, Olivia lowered herself onto him, easing her panties to the side so he could slip past them. The both groaned in unison as she completely enveloped him in her heat. "God, Livia!"

Olivia began a steady pace of raising and lowering her body onto him, rocking her hips occasionally, making them both call out. Peter leaned forward and captured her lips with his before they made too much noise and called attention to their activities. Olivia moaned into his mouth and picked up her pace, feeling herself approaching the edge of her pleasurable abyss. Peter gripped her hips almost to the point of bruising and helped lift and drive her back down onto his erection.

"PETER!" Olivia half screamed as she came around him, bringing him right after her, calling her name in a strangled cry of pleasure as he drove himself as deep as he could into her. The both stayed still, gasping for air and shaking from exhaustion and pleasure. Peter rested his forehead on her shoulder and willed the moment to never pass.

"You know this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I'd trade for a kiss," he murmured, still catching his breath.

Olivia let out a breathy laugh that made Peter moan when he felt the effects squeezing him. "I don't think I heard you complaining."

"Oh I wasn't," Peter laughed. "I'm not sure who would though."

"Peter," Olivia sighed and finally looked him in the eyes. "This doesn't change anything, right? I mean this was just a moment of weakness."

Peter slowly nodded and smirked at her. "You're going to make one hell of a booty call though."

Olivia playfully scowled at him. "I don't do booty calls, so you can just let that idea go."

"We'll see," Peter said evasively, still smiling.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. She slowly stood up, letting him slide out of her and mourning the loss already. Maybe partners with benefits wouldn't so bad after all. Trying to forget the idea all together she began to dress and finger her hair back to normal so it didn't look like she'd just had amazing sex in a closet. Peter got up as well and fixed his pants so that they were zipped and buttoned.

"Ummmm…" Peter started, but decided against saying anything.

"What?" Olivia asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Peter summed up a look of complete innocence and shook his head. "Nothing," he smiled at her and she rolled her eyes again. She would realize she had a giant hicky later and preferably when he wasn't close enough for her to strangle.

A/N: So sorry this took so long… Between Peter's Hope and a few other Fringe fics I'm working on it's been pretty crazy. Thanks to those waited so patiently and also reviewed :D


	15. Heart Beats

Title: Heart Beats

Rating: T

"Walter, Olivia is here and she needs to talk to you." Peter called through the bathroom door and tapped on it to get his father's attention. "Walter." He called a little louder.

"Could she come back later? I'm about to step in the bath." Walter called through the noise of running water.

"No, she can't come back later," Peter said exasperatedly, watching Olivia pace back and forth in their hotel room. "It's the middle of the night. She needs to talk to you right now."

"Well that's just too bad!" Walter argued, clearly frustrated and wanting to be left alone.

Peter gave a frustrated sigh and gave Olivia the most apologetic look he could sum up.

"I'm sorry, he's been playing with his dosages in the last few days and he's become rather unpredictable." Peter said, clearly sorry that his father wasn't being very helpful.

Olivia gave him a wry smirk and let her shoulders sag. "It's alright Peter; you're not his puppeteer."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Well, if you've got coffee, I could take some of that." Olivia tried to smile, but it looked entirely too difficult for Peter's liking.

"Sure; I was thinking of making some anyways," Peter stepped over to the small kitchenette and busied himself making a pot of coffee.

Olivia felt her eyes droop in exhaustion and she jerked awake just as her knees wobbled, but didn't lose her footing. Grateful that she hadn't fallen and embarrassed herself she took up watching Peter, only to discover that he was already staring at her knowingly. He approached her without a mug of coffee and Olivia could feel herself pulling up a defensive front for whatever attack he was about to throw her way.

"When was the last time you slept?" Peter asked, edging closer to her to get a closer look into her tired looking eyes, but caught a whiff of her. "Is that scotch?" He jerked back and the concern was so clearly written across her that her defenses fell and she just stared down at the carpet. Peter reached out as if to rest his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but he stopped short. "Livia, you can't keep forcing yourself at this pace. It's okay to slow down to recover every once in awhile."

Olivia scowled at him. "There's no time, Peter. Young women out there are dying and a little boy can possibly feel it – or see it, I don't know! But I need to find this guy before he strikes again."

"Olivia, we will." Peter did rest his hand on her shoulder this time. "Look, Walter's baths usually last two hours."

"TWO-" But Peter cut her off.

"So you might as well get some rest since its stalemate," Peter said reasonably. "You probably don't want to sleep in the bed, as that's where Walter sleeps, but you're more than welcome to have the couch."

"Isn't that where you sleep?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah – but not right now, I mean, I can rent this out to you for the time being. Unless you want me to join you," he grinned lightly in hopes that it would get her to smile and cave on the idea of a nap.

"Okay," Olivia reached out and took his hand and led him to his couch. Peter followed dumbly, in complete shock that she was taking his advice and also taking him with her. Maybe she had had too much to drink or she really was just this tired. Olivia dropped his hand when they reached his couch and stretched herself out against the back and stared up at him.

"You're sure?" He asked, needing to know he was going to be killed later.

Olivia nodded and patted the spot in front of her. In that moment she looked more lost that the boy in the hospital and he couldn't say no. Peter lowered himself onto the couch facing her and gently wrapped his un-trapped arm around her waist and pulled her the only spare inch they had closer and just held her. After a few minutes the breathing that trickled softly on his neck became even and slow. She really had been tired if she fell asleep this quickly on this couch.

Without ever meaning to, Peter must have drifted off as well, because the next thing he remembered was feeling Olivia shift against him and her frantic whispers. He opened his eyes to see her face tight with fear, but she was still clearly asleep. Peter momentarily wondered what demon she fought tonight and decided no matter what it was, he could save her from even if it was only for one more day. Gently shaking her he whispered her name in hopes of slowly drawing her out of her dream state, but she jerked awake none the less and almost pushed him off the couch if he hadn't been holding her.

"Livia, it was just a dream. You're okay." Peter murmured to her.

Olivia's eyes were wide with fear but she nodded and forced her breathing to calm.

"Come here," Peter gently pulled her closer so that he could wrap both arms around her and he just held her; running small circles on her back and whispering into her hair. Her breathing evened out again and Peter deduced that she must have fallen back asleep. He laid there with her half on him and holding her as close as humanly possible and wondered for the hundredth time if she would ever feel the way he did about her for him. Peter grimaced and tried to not let his mind travel that path, but it was too late. She just felt so small and fragile in his arms and it reminded him of when they first met. That had been the first and last time he ever saw her as small and fragile. Sure she'd looked determined as hell, but with the cuts and bruises she looked so vulnerable. But now there were times when he forgot she was human. Especially having witnessed some of her selfless stunts and clearly she kept forgetting she was human too. Peter vowed to remind her more in the future. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and watched as a small smile grew on her face in her sleep.

He would definitely have to remind her more.

Peter drifted off to sleep again to the comforting sound of her breathing only to waken some time later to the feeling of being watched. His eyes opened sluggishly to see Olivia's eyes widen and shut quickly. He couldn't help but grin.

"Were you _spying_ on my agent Dunham?" Peter asked, amusement thick in his tired voice.

Olivia was clearly pretending to be asleep still, but he wasn't buying it for a second.

"I know you're awake so you can stop pretending."

One of her eyes opened slowly to peak as if it would lessen her embarrassment at being caught.

"So did you notice anything fascinating about me?" He smirked at her.

Olivia's other eye opened and she smiled wide. "Yeah, you snore."

Peter playfully scowled at her and stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, well you drool."

Olivia's head shot up as she studied the spot on his shoulder where her head rested and found nothing. She scowled at him in turn but then broke out laughing. Olivia relaxed her head back onto his shoulder and stared off at the wall opposite the couch. Peter wanted more than anything to just stare at her while she relaxed but he didn't want to creep her out either so he stared up at the ceiling, memorizing the feel of her in his arms while he could.

"Peter, do you ever wonder if we'll be more than friends?" Olivia asked in the silence of the room.

Peter froze and his heart raced in his chest in a wild gallop he didn't know it was capable of until now.

"Never mind, you just told me." He could hear the laughter in her voice even if she didn't outright laugh.

Peter opened his mouth to find any words, but the only thing that came out was an undignified "huh?"

"Your heart rate just sky rocketed," she explained, pressing her ear a little tighter to his chest. "I guess now would be a good time to ask you some questions." She smiled and he could just feel it without even looking at her.

"You wouldn't…" Peter said in a husky voice.

"Oh I would!" Olivia laughed and it was so hard to be upset with her taking advantage of their position with a laugh like that. "So, the question of the hour… what is… Peter Bishop's… favorite color?" She asked dramatically and pressed her ear tightly to his chest making Peter guffaw. She waited in all seriousness before Peter finally caved.

"Fine, fine. Green. My favorite color is green." Peter answered honestly.

"I'm not so sure, your heart just sped up a bit," Olivia said, fighting back a giggle.

He wasn't about to tell her that it was his favorite color because it reminded him of her eyes, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, okay. Next! Are you a boxers or briefs kind of guy?" Olivia said biting her lip so she wouldn't outright laugh.

"Are you drunk, Dunham?" Peter asked, peering down at her.

Olivia barked out a laugh and shook her head. "Just taking some advice a friend gave me and trying to relax a bit since we're stuck waiting anyways and you didn't answer…"

Sighing, Peter answered, "boxers. I like my stuff to be able to breathe thank you very much."

"Alright, I'll buy that answer." She paused to think. "Do you want to kiss me right now?"

Peter fought not to tense and show the anxiety that question raised but he felt rather than saw the smile spread across her face. She raised her head from his chest so that her face hovered a foot above his face.

"So why don't you?" She looked at him curiously with a small smile.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously as if she were trying to play him and Olivia rolled her eyes before lowering her face so it hovered just a few inches above his.

"If you don't want to kiss me you'll have to tell me now," Olivia murmured.

Peter raised his head the last couple inches and pressed his lips to hers. They were so soft and warm and tasted like a combination of scotch and m&m's. She moaned softly into his mouth when his lips coaxed hers open delicately and he tasted her bottom lip with his tongue. Her tongue darted out to meet his and they lost themselves to the press of mouths and bodies and the soft noises each of them made. Neither heard the bathroom door open or the shuffle of slippered feet.

"You know the bed was free, right?"

Walter's voice made Peter and Olivia jump apart as if they had been burned with Olivia stumbling gracelessly to the floor next to the couch before Peter could catch her.

"Walter!" Peter groaned and sat up so he could help Olivia up.

"What? It was!"

Peter and Olivia rolled their eyes, Olivia blushing a nice shade of pink as she swiped at the wrinkles their nap had made in her clothes.

"Next time, we go to your place." Peter quipped.

A/N: Alright this one took awhile since I got stuck half way through with no where to take it. But inspiration hit and I want to thank Americanchick for helping me through that bought of writer's block. Thanks to those of you who took a minute out of your busy lives to review! You feed my muse :D


	16. Chasing Olivia

Title: Chasing Olivia

Rating: T

Olivia sat at her desk, idly flipping through the victims bios, scanning for last minute clues or anything she might've missed when she heard the familiar steps of Peter approaching her office.

"Any leads on the fourth victim?" The voice she had expected asked.

She glanced up at him, "no." She took up reading the bios again in hopes he would just leave, but she had to glance up at him again because he was moving further into her office.

"What?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously, as if she were the one doing something out of the ordinary. He made for her personal coffee maker that made better coffee than the one out in the lab and made himself busy as she replied.

"Nothing," she said casually and moved her gaze back to the papers in front of her, but it was going to eat at her for weeks if she didn't say something and in typical Olivia fashion the words just spilled out of her mouth as blunt as possible. "You called Rachel last night." It sounded casual enough but still direct. "Anything important?"

"Hardly." His answer had been quick and blasé. "You know that song 'if you like pina coladas'? We were trying to remember the name. It turns out it's called 'Escape'."

Olivia nodded and pasted on a smile for him, "so you two are friends now?"

But Peter clearly saw through her and he smirked wickedly at her. "Does that bother you?"

Momentarily shocked it took her a second to answer. "No." It came out weak, but she fought to keep her face neutral and casual.

Peter casually moseyed over to her desk and sat on the edge in front of her and looked down at her teasingly and Olivia couldn't help but lean back and cross her arms in defense. "You know, it's strictly platonic between your sister and I."

Olivia tried to ignore his steady gaze as she nodded and murmured her understanding.

"Thing is, I'm waiting for this other woman to realize I exist and I don't want to ruin my chances with her," Peter said conversationally.

Olivia fought to not look up at him sharply and slowed her head down so she could just raise a delicate eyebrow that clearly said 'seriously? You're telling me this, why?'

"You see, she's a bit thick in the head and no matter what I try she still doesn't see me as a potential, but lucky for her, I don't give up that easily." Peter said with a chuckle as he avoided her stare and looked around the room.

"I didn't realize you had those kind of feelings for Astrid," Olivia said, fighting back the fresh wave of jealousy and sadness that she couldn't understand and staring back down at her papers.

"Astrid? Really?" Peter asked and fought not to laugh. "It's not that she isn't a nice girl or anything, but I was talking about someone else actually."

Olivia couldn't look up; wouldn't look up. "I guess it's none of my business who you get romantically involved with." It was hard to keep her voice even, and despite herself, the word 'romantically' stuck in the back of her throat and it sounded a little strangled.

There was a pause and Olivia thought that maybe he had just left, but then he spoke up and nearly made her jump out of her skin because his face was now just a foot from her's.

"Actually, it is your business," Peter said.

Olivia had to look up at that; her confusion written plain as day all over her face.

"This woman, she's the strongest and smartest person I know. I've never trusted anyone as much as I do her. She makes me want to be this better person and I know I'm not worthy, but stupid me – I keep trying regardless." Peter said, trying to keep eye contact with her, hoping she would understand.

"She'd be lucky to have you Peter. Maybe you should just try asking." Olivia said, using whatever self control she had to keep her emotions in check. She broke their stare so she could hide the unbidden tears and dropped her face down.

Peter hopped off her desk and took his coffee cup with him; screwing up his face when it was the stale bitterness of coffee that had been sitting awhile.

"You know you're supposed to have the good stuff in here. They do pay you more than the rest of us, right?" Peter asked, already preparing to dump the coffee once out I the lab again.

"Are you kidding? I've been stealing from the coffee maker out there this whole time." Olivia smirked.

"That crap?" Peter walked back to her desk and snatched her coffee mug and took a swig and it was delicious. "You big fat liar!" Peter exclaimed teasingly and started around the desk toward Olivia. She shot up out of her chair and quickly dashed around so the desk was between them.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Olivia asked suspiciously, fighting the grin threatening to cross her face.

"Liars need to be punished. I thought you were in some kind of law enforcement profession?" Peter quipped saucily.

Olivia choked on a laugh and nimbly avoided his grasp when he made a move to go around the other way.

"And how was it you were planning on catching me?" Olivia said half laughing already, but she had spoken too soon because he rolled across her desk and tackled her into the couch and had her pinned in seconds. Olivia grunted in protest and scowled up at him but he only smiled and laughed. How was it, her being the FBI agent, he had her pinned and at his mercy. She squirmed beneath him and grinned when his eyes widened and he began to blush and let his eyes wonder brazenly up and down her front. Olivia's breath quickened as lust clouded his eyes and it became very apparent that he was definitely attracted to her.

"Livia, I'm going to kiss you so if you don't want me to you'd better say something now," he began to lower his head so it was just a few inches from hers and waited for any sign she didn't want him to continue.

Olivia surprised them both by meeting him half way and capturing his lips with hers. He grunted in surprise but quickly recovered and angled his head for better access and she followed suit. When her tongue brush against his lower lip, Peter was all too happy to oblige and brought his own tongue out to duel with hers making the most pleasant whimpering sound escape her. A minute into the kiss he knew he had to pull away before he jumped her and he pulled back a few inches.

"Have dinner with me," he whispered huskily.

Olivia nodded and leaned back up to continue their kiss. Peter groaned into her mouth and lost himself to the cinnamon and coffee flavor of her. He began to place soft kisses along her jaw line and then down to her neck making her gasp softly and all the blood in body run south. He'd just gotten to the 'V' in her shirt when a cell phone from Olivia's desk making them both jump like guilty teenagers. When they realized what the noise was they caught each other's gaze and laughed.

"I guess I should get that," Olivia said, slowly moving from the couch and crossing the short distance to her desk.

Peter watched as she answered and then her face went pale and she was quickly hanging up and grabbing her jacket and keys.

"What happened? Who was that?" Peter asked, standing quickly and moving toward her.

"That was Broyles. Charlie went out to check a lead on his own and just called for back up." Olivia grabbed her gun holster and checked her gun over really quick. Safety, bullets, back in the holster and around her waist. "I'll be back later."

"Wait! I'm coming with," Peter followed close behind.

"Peter, just stay here. I'll be back later," Olivia said, only glancing back at him as she let the lab doors close behind her.

Peter glared daggers at the door that blocked her from his view. She'd just rushed off into danger without him; again.

A/N: I want to apologize for the huge delay in getting this out. I'm not sure anyone would believe the last couple months I've had. I went into one hospital to have my appendix removed because it burst and I guess the surgeon accidently cut some other vital organs while he was in there. So they had to transfer me to a larger hospital and open me all the way up to fix me and I spent the last month and a half in recovery; mostly in a hospital bed. I've been out a few weeks, but it's taken a little while for the smut to come back to me when I'm literally too weak to lift my lap top or move much. I am getting much better though and am looking forward to getting back to writing Fringe fiction.


	17. Romantic Rival

Title: Romantic Rival

Rating: T (for language)

Olivia had brought the tape back to the lab in hopes that someone there would see something she didn't; something to prove that she wasn't going crazy and besides Walter, she was getting no support. Astrid was silent and looking slightly disbelieving while Peter was incredulous to the end and although this shouldn't have surprised her too much she thought that after all they had seen that maybe he would back her up.

"See, it doesn't make any sense." She backed away from the screen that everyone but Walter had been crowded around and made for a spot where she could have some personal space; some space to breath. "I remember things from the crime scene. I remember pushing her." Olivia shoved the air in front of her; remembering the motion so well from her dream.

"You know dreams aren't always literal." Walter said from the seat he'd been sitting in since she'd arrived. "Perhaps you killed this young woman in some less direct way." His voice was calm, but Peter was interrupting as he usually did on some of his father's more outrageous ideas.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. We just watched her kill herself." Peter, ever the realist insisted.

"Perhaps you compelled her to jump using your mind." Walter reasoned. "Do you have any reason to want her dead? Romantic rival perhaps?"

Olivia could only stare at him incredulously and yet she had no ideas and she was desperate for some kind of lead so this seemingly pointless death would make sense.

"What?" Peter voiced her disbelief for her at the notion, but she continued it.

"I didn't even know her." She spread her hands in emphasis, getting more frustrated by the minute and more with herself. It felt like she was spinning out of control and the in one of the rare moments in her life she could taste the edge of panic.

"Then why did you kill her?" Walter asked.

"I don't know!" Olivia almost shouted, after all that was a very good question and one she didn't know the answer to.

Seeing how stressed Olivia was getting by the line of conversation, Peter interrupted.

"Stop, both of you. Stop. Nobody killed anybody." If he was going to be the voice of reason and logic, then so be it.

"I'm surprised at you, Peter. Agent Dunham is your friend. You trust her. She says she killed that girl. Are you presumptuous to believe her only when she says what you want to hear?" Walter lectured quietly. "Your mother was a bit like that. Consider this question. What is mankind's oldest dream?"

"World peace?" Astrid offered.

"Oh, hardly. It's a social construct imposed by an awareness of our own mortality." Walter lectured on.

"Should have gone with 'great taste, less filling'". Astrid quipped quietly to Peter and he gave her a small smirk.

"What is the greatest desire of the weak and the subjugated? Of the man who's fire is stolen by an opponent whose only advantage is the luck of superior size." Walter was beginning to wind himself up and Olivia was beginning to look a little pissed that his tangent wasn't going anywhere.

"We're stealing fire?" Astrid asked.

"I think we're cavemen in this story." Peter crossed his arms and didn't even bother hiding the half eye roll.

"Whose woman is wrenched away by brutality and force," Walter continued as if not hearing them.

"Sexist cavemen at that," Peter said dryly.

"Simple! To kill with thought." Walter exclaimed. "To wish someone dead. To murder with the mind."

Olivia felt herself become ill. She would never wish an innocent person dead. Yes, she had wished a few of her opponents dead when they had her at gunpoint or other innocents held hostage, but never someone like Risa.

"Come on, that's ridiculous." Peter scoffed and Olivia caught his gaze with the desperation to believe him written all over her face, but also the fear of Walter being right clear in her eyes.

"You're right, I'm sure." Walter said and Olivia almost relaxed. "Unless, of course, it happens again."

Fear clutched at Olivia and she fought not to cry right there. Breaking eye contact with Peter she raced out of the lab and into the hall. Peter cursed under his breath and chased after her. He didn't have to run far before he heard the sound of fabric sliding against granite. Turning to the left he saw a smallish alcove where Olivia now sat crouched with her face buried in her knees that were tucked close to her chest. Her hair was a tangled golden curtain around her body, hiding her from the world.

"Go away," she mumbled from the safety of her crouched position, not even lifting her head.

Peter ignored her and joined her on the floor so that his body was only an inch from hers.

"You think I'm crazy and right now, I don't want to hear it." Olivia mumbled again.

"I don't think you're crazy but I don't believe you would kill someone in cold blood either." Peter said, thinking that being blunt was the only way she might listen. "That's just not you."

Olivia peaked out from around her hair and stared at him. She hadn't been crying but the fear and panic was written clear as day all over her face. "Peter, I'm not so sure – I mean, I felt the fabric of her jacket, saw the look on her little girl's face as she watched her mother get hit by the train. If that's not real, what is?"

Peter searched her eyes, not used to seeing such hopelessness in them. He pushed a portion of her hair behind her ear so he could see more of her face and then cupped the side of her face gently. "We will figure this out 'Livia. I know you though and you'd never hurt someone who didn't deserve it, let alone kill them. I know her death wasn't your fault."

"How can you be so sure?" Olivia asked shakily.

"Because this is you we're talking about. You're this goody two shoes moral compass who's middle name is 'Justice'." Peter lowered his forehead so it rested gently on hers and whispered: "because it's you."

"I wish I had your confidence," Olivia half whispered and laughed.

"That's why you have me," Peter whispered and met her dark gaze.

"Peter," Olivia whispered.

"Shhh," Peter placed a finger over her lips and just as quickly dropped it. Ever so slowly he leaned his lips closer to hers, giving her time to back out and when she didn't budge he brushed his lips to hers. He pulled away an inch just seconds later, waiting for her to punch him or run screaming, but she never did. Peter opened his eyes to look at her and her eyes were half lidded and her mouth slightly open. Her eyes batted slowly open and she stared up at him. "I'm still waiting for you to hit me," he whispered huskily.

Olivia let out a throaty chuckle and closed the distance between them and kissed him with all the emotions she had pent up inside her. Peter's eyes widened in shock before he returned the kiss with equal vigor. It felt desperate as if it would be their first and last kiss. Her hand wound its way into his hair and gently tugged him closer. Peter gave a very approving groan into her mouth as he moved his hand to the back of her neck just under her hairline and almost smiled when he felt her shiver beneath his touch. He could've stayed locked like this with her forever but too soon she was pulling away gently and they were both almost gasping for air.

"Umm, I should really get back to the office…" Olivia said, not quite able to look him in the eye. She quickly got to her feet and almost tipped over when a rush of dizziness met her.

Peter caught her by the shoulder and forced her to look him in the eye. "Please don't run from this, 'Livia." He pleaded, needing her to understand that he would be there and he wouldn't just forget that kiss.

"Peter, I-" Olivia started but Peter pulled her close and kissed her pouring all his love and affection into his lips and into her. She was tense at first, but then melted into his body and responded just as eagerly. When he pulled away she flushed was and breathless making him smile. When her eyes finally opened to see him staring at her she scowled at him because he looked rather smug.

"Please, 'Livia. Just promise me we'll talk sometime before you freak." Peter's face softened and Olivia couldn't deny him anything with that face.

"Okay, but not now. I really do have to go back and explain this to Broyles before the shit hits the fan," Olivia cringed at the thought but smiled when he chuckled.

"Just keep us lab rats in the loop, yeah?" Peter said tweaking a piece of her hair before letting her go.

Grinning and feeling much better than she had entering the building she left to face the wrath of Broyles, who no doubt heard about how she was abusing even more resources. At least she had Peter on her side.

A/N: Thank you to lalunafour, I'm afraid she had to leave again, but I hope it was worth it : ) LittleHiddenAngel, you have a very long name, lol, thank you for the wonderful review! AquiD I promise not to pass out while writing, but you're so sweet to care and I'm glad you likey! Skate-815, I never thought of it, but yes I have seen that episode and whoa! I didn't even realize I was doing it, lol. Jc4ever11, thank you for the well wishes and thanks much for reviewing : ) And last, but not least, Nello15, thank you so much for hanging in there with the long wait!


	18. Backseat Baddy

Title: Backseat Baddies

Rating: T

"How's she doing?" Peter asked from the driver's seat of Olivia's FBI vehicle. It hadn't taken much coercion to get to be the driver and although he was suspicious, he was more excited than anything.

Olivia glanced at the backseat where Valerie Boone was passed out from the trank darts Charlie had hit her.

"She'll be out for hours," Olivia commented before turning to face the front again.

Peter began to search the car fervently before admitting defeat. "Where's the siren on this thing?"

Olivia just smirked before pointing to a switch n her dashboard, "there." She shook her head and smiled. "Is that why you wanted to drive?"

Peter just smiled and then laughed as they sped through a traffic light. "Everybody should get to do this at least once before they die."

Olivia just shook her head in mild disbelief. It would probably be the last time he drove.

"That look says more than 'I wish I hadn't let him drive'." Peter said in hopes of getting her to open up a bit.

Olivia shook her head, seeing through his attempt. "I was just thinking about Nicholas Boone and what he did for his wife. What he is doing. Jeez, that kind of love."

Peter looked over at her and knew that wasn't what she had on her mind.

"Greg asked Rachel for a divorce, and now he's fighting her for custody." Olivia admitted, unable to stop the words from coming out.

"You know, I never liked that guy." Peter said almost cheerfully.

Olivia snorted at his attempt to lighten the mood and smiled despite herself. "You've never met Greg."

"Yeah, but I've met your sister. So I know she deserves better," Peter said defensively.

"And I thought you were a card-carrying cynic." Olivia chuckled.

"I am, world class." He said matter of factly and smirked at her. "But, there's an argument to be made that beneath every cynic, there is a frustrated romantic." He was about to add more when he heard movement and then Olivia grunting and gasping as she struggled in the seat beside him. Peter turned to see Valerie leaning forward with an arm wrapped around Olivia's neck as her mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth, tried to latch onto his partner's neck. Peter's stomach lurched and he tried to help her by pushing Valerie back but after having to swerve back into his lane a couple times he realized he was more likely to get them killed in an accident then save her.

"Peter! Peter, my trank gun!" She called out as she tried to keep Valerie from choking or eating her. She felt Peter reach over her and grab the gun before the sound of the darts being fired could be heard and the arms around her neck loosened and fell back as Olivia broke free. She sat gasping realizing just how close she was to being a snack. "Thank you." She managed to gasp as she took the proffered trank gun from Peter.

"That was a little too close for comfort," Peter sighed, letting his shoulders droop in the exhaustion following the brief adrenaline rush of saving Olivia. He pulled over into the next available street parking space and put the SUV into park.

"Peter, what are you doing? We need to get back to the lab as soon as possible." Olivia said, already turning in her seat to stare at him. She watched as he undid his seatbelt and turned his body towards her. Before she could stop him he was moving her hair off from the back of her neck and gently pushing her head forward so he could get a closer look at the back of her neck. "Peter, I'm fine. Honest."

Peter gave her a leveled stare before she succumbed to his searching hands and eyes. She tried to stay as still as possible as his warm hands brushed against her bare neck and then cheek. He searched her eyes for any kind of reaction and then it was her turn to glare balefully at him. She moved her hand up to rest on his that was keeping her face steady and they stared into each other's eyes, temporarily losing themselves. Peter leaned in a few inches until their faces were just inches apart.

"Livia…" He whispered her name and flicked his gaze down to her lips.

Olivia froze, not sure how to respond but she knew what he wanted and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want it as well. So what was holding her back? Before she could delve into that thought line she felt his soft lips against hers and instinct took over as she moved her own against his. They each leaned in closer and deepened the kiss so that their noses brushed together and Peter groaned in appreciation when her tongue ran across his lips begging entrance. His tongue darted out to brush against hers and they dueled for dominance. Hands moved down and caressed each other as whimpers escaped in their haste to taste and feel more.

Peter's hand grazed the side of breast under her jacket and Olivia gasped in pleasure wanting and needing more of him. The flash of lust made her lean back and pull away from Peter.

"Peter, we have Valerie in the back seat who could wake up at any moment. I'm not sure I want to risk another mid-drive awakening before the lab." Olivia said, denying her body what it really wanted while trying to keep a clear head.

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching across Olivia for the trank gun and reached back and shot Valerie a few more times for good measure and returned the gun to Olivia's possession.

Olivia gawked at him and almost sputtered before his lips were on hers again and all thoughts fled her busy mind. His hands wandered from shoulder to waist as he tugged her as close as he could with the consol in between them. Olivia whimpered into his mouth when he felt him nip at her lower lip and she tugged at the nape of his neck. They continued tasting and caressing until they were both out of breath.

"Please promise me we can continue this another time when neither of our lives is in danger and there isn't a baddy in the backseat," Peter whispered loudly.

Olivia chuckled and nodded. "First, let's take care of our passenger."


	19. Dejavu

Title: Déjà vu

Rating: M (hot steaminess ahoy!)

"Walter, why me?" Olivia asked, feeling fed up with his half answers that still didn't seem to explain anything. "Why am I seeing these visions?"

Walter looked thoughtful and yet lost when he finally looked at her. "I don't know."

Olivia stared down at her hands, nervously fidgeting in her lap, and searched for the answers she needed. She felt so lost perched on the lab desk, with both Walter and Peter staring at her expectantly as if she would predict the coming Armageddon.

"Walter, what about William Bell's drug trials?" She asked, finally looking up at him. "Cortexiphan. You said that it worked on perception."

"Yes." Walter quickly agreed.

"If it's true and I was part of the trials when I was a kid…" She paused to find the proper wording. "Is it possible that it's causing these visions?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that you are a committed investigator. You're a perceptive agent. If you are having these visions, whatever they are, there must be a reason." Olivia looked up at him, both frustrated and at a loss. "Trust me."

"Really, Walter? From a man who routinely sees little green men prancing through the lab when Tam O'Shanters on?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Well your sarcasm certainly isn't helping anything, Peter." Walter looked over at his son, feeling as if the answers were at the tip of his tongue but just wouldn't release them; a feeling that wasn't all that new to the scientist. He gingerly shuffled out of the room without a backward glance.

Peter sighed and rubbed his face with his hands tiredly and then rubbed his temples.

"Do you believe me, Peter?" Olivia asked; needing to know he was on her side even if the boat was tipping toward crazy land.

Peter looked up at her from his seat and gave her a look of disbelief. "How could I not? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've heard crazier things come out of that mouth of yours."

She gave him a weak smile and scooted off the table only to start tipping once her feet touched the ground. The world swam for a second and she saw flashes of a differently furnished room around her, but then strong hands caught her around the waist and it all blipped back to normal. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut as the sense of vertigo slowly faded.

"Olivia?" Peter asked, his hands warm on her sides, keeping her anchored to this world. When she didn't answer he grew more worried. "Olivia?"

"Yes? Sorry," she murmured and looked up into his green-blue eyes that were filled with concern. "That déjà-vu thing makes me a bit disorientated."

Peter knew he should let go of her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She wasn't running from his touch and so he wasn't going to stop just yet.

"I know it's a silly question, but are you sleeping alright these days? Taking care of yourself at all?" Peter asked, searching her eyes for the truth.

Olivia just rolled her eyes at him and found a spot on the floor to stare at. "Peter, I'm doing fine."

"Besides the déjà-vu thing." Peter said dryly.

"Yes, besides the déjà-vu thing." Olivia agreed, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to believe that when pigs fly," Peter snorted.

"You never know," Olivia said in an almost sing song voice and smiled up at him.

Peter half laughed at her and shook his head. Silence was quick to envelope them and Peter remembered that his hands were still holding her waist and without thinking his thumbs began to gently move in tiny circles over her shirt. He stared distractedly down at her left shoulder, letting himself get momentarily lost in the woman before him. Peter had almost forgot where he was when he felt her hands rest over his to pause his ministrations and he quickly brought his attention back to her face to see if she was angry with him for touching her. Her eyes were a shade darker and her lips slightly parted as she stared up at him looking thoroughly confused but turned on.

Peter's breath caught in his throat as he stared more intently at her, searching her for any conflicting signs. Her hands moved from his and up his arms slowly, tracing the taught muscles up to his shoulders.

Olivia's gaze followed her hands path; too scared to see what his eyes held. When they reached the top of his shoulders she paused, not sure what to do next, but then he pulled her closer – not close enough for their bodies to touch, but close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Trying not to let her nerves show and keep her hands from shaking, Olivia moved her hands up to softly flit across the skin of his neck making him shiver. Her fingers paused; afraid that she had taken it too far and she finally met his gaze which was burning with lust and pent up emotions. Peter dropped his head lower and swiftly caught her lips with his eliciting a surprised squeak from her that turned quickly into a moan of appreciation as he feasted on her lips with a fastidiousness that only he possessed.

Wrapping her arms up and around his neck, Olivia pulled herself closer to him and met him movement for movement. When she gently grazed her teeth across his bottom lip followed by her tongue he quickly parted his lips and groaned into her mouth; meeting her tongue with his. One of Peter's hands wound its way up her body and up to the back of her neck where he helped tilt her head up and to the side so he could kiss down her jaw line and to her neck, making her breath hitch and heave with every place of his lips and tongue. It took every ounce of strength Peter had not to strip her naked and have his way with her when her heavy breathing echoed in his ears and taunted him with every fantasy she had ever starred in while he was awake or asleep. He gently nipped at her collar bone, making her softly gasp before tangling her hands into his hair to draw him closer. Peter let his hands drop to her backside where he scooped her up and hoisted her up and closer so that their faces were even and he feasted upon her lips again as she wriggled her hips into his making him groan appreciatively into her mouth.

When Olivia's legs were securely wrapped around his hips and her arms held her in place, Peter moved his hands to the front of her shirt and began undoing the buttons from the top down. Once finished, Peter used his hands to part the fabric and brushed his finger tips across her bare skin before tracing patterns up to her shoulder blades and then pulled around to the front where he skimmed the sides her breasts. Her breath shuddered as his fingers finally swept across her nipples and she arched into his touch with a breathy moan.

Not one to wait, Olivia brought her hands down from around his shoulders to the buttons on his shirt but struggled when they didn't undo as easily as she'd hoped.

"You and your damnable button shirts!" She grumbled causing Peter to chuckle at her before helping her out. Olivia unwound her legs and slipped down his body so she stood before him. Their eyes stayed locked together as they undid the buttons, now taking their time where before they were rushed. When they were all undone Olivia stared up at him, contemplating. "Do you think in some other reality, we're doing something very similar and deciding whether to continue or not?"

"If that's the case, I hope I'm in the universe that gets to continue," Peter said giving her an all out charm smile. Olivia cracked a smirk at him and laughed.

"Me too." Olivia went on her tip toes and gave him a sweet and lingering kiss that made Peter's heart leap in his chest. He was about to deepen it when Olivia shifted back onto her heels and headed for the door. Peter's shoulders sagged in defeat as she walked further away from him until she came to the door and closed the shade and locked it. She turned to see Peter's face grow from sadness to one of absolute confidence as she walked back toward him, very aware that her hips were gliding from side to side, emphasizing the muscles in her stomach and bringing his eyes to her middle.

When she was close enough, Peter brought a hand up to the center of her ribs and traced down her stomach until he could hook a finger into the waist band of her work pants and tug her closer. Olivia ran her finger over his exposed chest in wonderment before looking up into his darkened eyes. They began their fast paced stripping until they were both naked and just inches from each other and forced themselves to pause.

"What are we doing?" Peter whispered, gazing lovingly up and down her body and enjoying every moment of the show. Olivia for her part tried not to stare blatantly at his very erect manhood that sent shivers down her entire body or the fact that his body, which was normally very well hidden from her was toned and muscled in all the right places, but not overdone so that he was bulky. Olivia swallowed down the urge to taste him and forced herself to think of what they were about to.

"I thought it was kind of obvious…" Olivia said, forcing her gaze from his body to his face.

"Normally I would argue that point, but we don't know how much time we have here alone and there's always after." Peter said closing the remaining distance between them.

"Smart man," Olivia murmured before their lips crashed together and hands roamed wild.

Peter scooped her up and set her back down the table so she perched carefully on the edge while he kissed and licked down her body, careful to avoid all the places he knew she wanted him to stop at.

"_Peter_," Olivia whined, trying to nudge his head in the direction of her breasts but he just chuckled. It felt like all her nerves were on fire and if he didn't touch more of her she was going to burst into flames from the inside out, but when his lips captured her left nipple a strangled cry escaped her lips and she nearly jumped off the table. The fire that was blazing through her before intensified when he continued to nip and suck at her breasts until she thought she was going to explode. Needing a distraction, Olivia slid her hand between their bodies and grasped his erection before letting her fingers and palm tease him until he was groaning in satisfaction.

"Livia," he moaned into her breast and paused as the sensations she was causing threatened to overwhelm him completely. The break didn't last for long though as Peter moved his hand lower to cup her and then tease a finger between her sensitive folds making Olivia stutter in her attention and gasp before biting down hard on her lip.

Needing more and tired of taking their time, Olivia guided his erection toward where his hand now teased her mercilessly and stroked him until he had to pause his hand's pursuit to explore the inside of her. Peter couldn't deny her silent request and he slowly brought his body forward until he was completely sheathed within her and her hands gripped his biceps so tightly that he wouldn't be surprised if there were bruises later. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and kept him close, trying to memorize the feeling of them being one. Peter bent toward her and gently kissed her bare shoulder over and over.

"Livia, absolutely amazing," he whispered reverently between kisses.

Olivia nudged his head so that she could look into his eyes and then kissed him slowly, drawing out all the sensations and pouring in everything she had. When the kiss ended, Olivia loosened her legs to give him room to move and Peter took it as a sign that he could start. He withdrew slowly and then quickly thrust his hips forward causing Olivia's eyes to flutter shut and a breathy moan to escape her lips. Addicted to the noises she was making and the feel of being surrounded by her, Peter kept his steady pace until her nails bit into the flesh of his arms and his name became a steady prayer on her lips. He could feel she was close. He slowed to an agonizingly slow pace that would normally drive him to madness and when Olivia's eyes shot open, silently begging him to go faster, he waited. He wanted to hear it from her out loud.

"Peter, _please_," she pleaded, feeling like she'd sell him her soul if he would just bring her to that edge and he was quick to comply, bringing out a fast pace that stole her breath and the scream that almost escaped as she was thrown over the edge in one violent gesture. Peter swallowed whatever noises threatened to escape her mouth with a kiss as she came hard and long, drawing out both of their pleasure until with a final thrust Peter came whispering her name and gasping. They stayed still, neither wanting to move and ruin the spell they were under.

"Olivia, I-" Peter started, his eyes filled to the brim with emotions, but Olivia put a finger to his lips to stop him and then gave him a sweet kiss. She may not want to hear his declaration now, but he'd be damned if he waited for very long to tell her exactly what she meant to him. Knowing their moment was over for the time being; Peter pulled out of her and held out a hand to help her sit up. Olivia took it without any hesitation and got to her feet, feeling slightly wobbly, but with a hand on her waist, Peter kept her steady until she was ready to move. She smiled gratefully up at him and then began the process of collecting her clothes and getting dressed. When they were both presentable again they shared shy glances before Peter made his way to the door, unable to take the deafening silence anymore, but a hand on his arm stayed him from opening the door.

"Peter," she said softly. Peter turned to face her and nearly drowned in her olive green gaze. "I do want to talk about this. Are you free at all this week?"

"Like, a date?" He asked cautiously.

Olivia rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes."

A grin spread its way across Peter's face and his eyes must've lit up like it was Christmas. "I'll pick you up at seven, tomorrow."

Olivia smiled sweetly up at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving him behind in the room that she would never be able to work in again without the reminder of what they had done in it. A great reminder, but a very distracting one.

A/N: Wow, it's been forever… I apologize profusely to the few of you still hanging around – you know, the people I love to death… And a very shameless plug on my part, but Americanchick and I have co-authored yet another fic, but because we couldn't help ourselves we made it a Bones and Fringe crossover and in my opinion nothing is hotter than Peter and Booth under the same roof *drool* So if anyone is interested you can find it under the crossover section and this time Americanchick is posting it.


	20. Kinda Nice

Title: Kinda Nice

Rating: K+/T depending on how you squint at it…

Peter ran as fast as he could through the dark woods, stumbling over raised roots and nearly running into a tree or bush every once in awhile, but he had to get to that hole Jones was making or something really bad would happen. He had no idea what, but urgency ran through him and forced him on toward the light. When he finally had the window in sight he saw Jones stalking toward it looking like nothing in the world could stop him

"Stop!" Olivia shouted as she holstered her gun and ran toward Jones, looking intent on tackling the man before he could reach the window. Peter watched, horrified as she grew closer to the window; too close for comfort.

"DUNHAM!" He tried calling her name to get her to pause, but ever the determined one, Olivia ignored him completely so Peter ran after her.

He had to use the plug before it was too late though; before Olivia got too close and Jones got through, if the thing even worked. So he stopped and pointed the device, twisting the knob as Walter had advised and a bright light blared to life, temporarily blinding Peter to what was going on. When the light dimmed and his eyes were able to adjust he saw Jones' body hit the ground, but it was only half there. Panic filled him when he couldn't spot Olivia immediately and he called out for her.

"Dunham?" Peter climbed over a fallen trunk and toward the body of Jones, knowing she had to be close by. His heart nearly stopped in his chest when he saw her on the ground just ten feet from where Jones was. "Olivia," he choked on her name when he was just a couple feet away and her head spun around to face him. Her eyes were wild and filled with confusion and fear.

Peter dropped to the ground before her and reached out to her only to stop short; reprimanding himself for even thinking she'd let him touch her.

"Peter?" Olivia looked at him as if searching for answers only he could provide. "What happened?"

"It was Walter's plug," Peter answered, only half paying attention to their conversation as he looked her up and down for injuries.

"Plug?" Olivia asked, growing tired of his probing eyes before she brought her hand up to his face and forced him to stay focused on what she was saying. The feel of her hand on his face made him still and he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Walter created a plug, long ago, to close windows to alternate universes." Peter babbled. "Are you okay?" His brow knit in concern and he once again had to physically stop himself from reaching out to her.

"I'm fine, Peter." Olivia insisted, but the wild panic that was stuck on her face before must've lingered longer than she had expected because he didn't look convinced. So she took his hand and used it to cup her face so he could feel she was okay. "I really am," she murmured and in a moment of weakness she kissed the palm of his hand, her eyes lingering on his face.

His eyes widened fractionally and his breath caught in his chest. All this Olivia was able to see and understand and that's when she knew she meant something more to Peter Bishop. Olivia scooted the little bit of distance between them and searched his face, glancing from eyes to lips before they met in the middle and their lips brushed softly together. It was a shy and insecure first kiss; Peter not quite fully grasping Olivia's intentions. So, Olivia deepened the kiss and brought her body closer to his, making her meaning as clear as day. When she brushed her tongue across his bottom lip to beg for entrance he was quick to admit it, meeting hers with his own.

Peter cradled her face in his hands and kept her as close as he dared. When they parted, gasping for air he rested his forehead against hers.

"What in the hell was that, Dunham?" Peter asked huskily, still reeling from the kiss.

"I'm not entirely sure, though it was kinda nice." Olivia said, her voice breaking a bit.

"Only _kinda_?" Peter asked incredulously. Before Olivia could counter with a more appropriate adjective Peter was kissing her again and this time he left her weak and almost trembling as he devoured her whole. She had to bring her hands up to rest on his chest to keep herself upright as their mouths dueled for dominance. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist and he held her in place while he kissed along her jaw line and throat until his lips were at her ear. "If those other agents weren't rushing here now to back us up I could show you a lot more than _kinda_ nice." He whispered into her ear making her body shiver in anticipation. They pulled apart slowly.

"Then maybe you could show me later tonight," Olivia said, her voice lowered and only slightly out of breath. "Maybe my place, eleven pm?"

Peter's jaw dropped and he chuckled at the very serious look on her face. "We might have a few minutes before the rest of them get here." Peter raised his eyebrows at her making her laugh.

"I'm not sure we should push our luck," Olivia said smiling up at him. "Besides, what I have in mind will take more than a few minutes." Olivia bit her lip and looked him up and down with a knowing smirk that almost brought a blush to Peter's cheeks.

"You know, I'm not sure I should let you out of my sight; even for a minute." Peter eyed her suspiciously.

"Does this mean you'll be coming with me when I interview William Bell?" Olivia asked, smirking at him.

"No way…" Peter said, his jaw dropping. "How'd you-"

"Nina. She said if we stopped Jones from crossing then she would arrange a meeting."

"Well I'll be damned…" Peter whistled making Olivia chuckle.

"I wouldn't get too excited just yet. I'm still half expecting some other disaster to happen that would mean I couldn't interrogate the man," Olivia said, her eyes losing focus momentarily.

"Whatever happens, I'll be there to save your ass, as usual." Peter grinned cockily at her. Before Olivia could throw out some come back, Peter got to his feet and offered her a hand up. Olivia took his hand and let him tug her up just as the backup arrived. She let her hand linger in his before giving it a gentle squeeze and released it. Before she could change her mind she began to walk toward the backup to update them on the situation but then stopped halfway to glance back at Peter.

"You're bringing the whiskey, right?" Olivia called out over her shoulder.

"With the way you drink, Dunham?" Peter snorted.

"You're right, just make sure to wear that MIT t-shirt and the leather jacket and we'll call it even." She grinned wickedly at him and then walked away with the image of his very shocked face stuck in her head and grinned lazily. Maybe the day was looking up after all.

A/N: So my theory is that I'll get at least 2-3 more chapters of this fic posted before my mandatory hospital stay and hopefully I'll be able to finish up Willing Force as well. Not sure if anyone will care or be happy, but I've decided to take this fic up until the season two finale (for obvious reasons). I'm already saddened that this will be ending in just 20 more chaps… is that sad? Anyways! Thanks to all for reading and if you're still hanging in there drop a review to let me know.


	21. It's All Greek

Title: It's All Greek

Rating: K+

Olivia stared out the window of her hospital room, rubbing her sore shoulder absently. Her mind wondered over the time of the accident hoping to drudge up some information from the depths of her mind that remained untapped, but she only saw bits and pieces of fractured images. A skyline, an elevator, broken glass, pedestrians at a crosswalk. None of it lined up and made a complete story line though. There was a knock on her door and she turned to see Peter poke his head past the door and then walk in carrying a large bouquet of flowers. He looked rather sheepish and set the flowers down on the first available space and adjusted it carefully avoiding her gaze. Olivia fought not to blush and she crossed her arms to cover up the fact she was only in a slip of a hospital gown, with wires escaping gaps at every opportunity. She felt so vulnerable and naked stuck in the bed before him, even if she knew she was safe. So she slipped into cop-mode; the easiest way to pretend that she didn't have butterflies in her stomach from him bringing her flowers.

"So, who was she?" She asked, distracting them both.

"Walter thinks she was a shape changing soldier from another universe," Peter said, moving further into the room. "Thinks that's where you went."

Olivia processed the information and was surprised when none of it really shocked her and she was just able to accept it.

"Hm, do you think it's a bad sign that I can say that out loud and neither one of us thinks that I'm crazy?" Peter asked.

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle, but she was quickly drawn back to what they were dealing with.

"She thought I knew where something was hidden," Olivia said, deep in thought.

"No matter what happens or no matter where you went; Walter will figure it out." He assured her. Silence enveloped them and Olivia tried to look like she was convinced that was he was saying would happen, but after what she had gone through she just wasn't sure. "Olivia, I need to ask you something." He moved to sit on the edge of her bed and her arms tightened across her chest and she looked down.

"Sure," she said, staring down at the end of the bed distractedly.

"Einai Kalytero Anthropo Apo Ton Patera Toy – you said that to me, just after you woke up. Do you remember?" Peter asked in all seriousness.

"No," Olivia shook her head, completely dumbfounded on why she would say that and why she couldn't remember. "Latin?"

"Mm-mmm," Peter shook his head. "Greek. My mother used to say that to me every night before I went to bed."

Olivia laughed at the absurdity of what he was saying had happened and what it meant. "There really isn't a point where things just can't get weirder, is there?" They shared a smile over that painful truth and Peter stared down at his lap. "What does it mean?"

"It means, 'be a better man than your father'. Walter was already gone. It was like a code between my mother and me. It meant keep your people close. Take care of the people you care about." Olivia stared at him, knowing that the man she come to call her partner was a good and caring man and he didn't seem to know it.

"Well, you're good at that." She said earnestly, letting him see the honesty shining in her eyes. Olivia set her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Olivia, I promised myself I wouldn't ask, but I can't not." Peter paused to look deep into her eyes. "Why did you go all alone and tell no one where you were going?"

Olivia bit her lip and grimaced. She had known all along her reasoning was rather stupid, but Peter deserved to know the truth, no matter how foolish it was.

"Nina had told me that no one was to know where I was going and I was to go alone. I think I went along with it because I didn't want to worry you and I wasn't sure Broyles would let me go without an armed escort." Olivia sighed and couldn't look him in the eye anymore; not when they only darkened with each word she said.

"Worry?" Peter said, his voice sounding very defeated and sad. "Worrying is getting a call from an agent you've never met saying that your partner has been in an accident and they have no idea what condition they're in."

Olivia's chin dropped down to her chest and guilt ate at her stomach until she thought she was going to be sick.

"I'm not upset, Olivia. I'm just happy you're alive, but you have no idea the emotional turmoil –" Peter swallowed past the lump in his throat. He gently took her chin in his hand and raised her head so he could look her in the eyes. "You don't have to do it all alone now. I'm your partner and I want to be there with you."

Olivia nodded marginally and felt her eyes glistening with tears but she kept them back. "Okay," she murmured, unsure of what else she could say.

Peter nodded and stood up from the side of her bed. "You should get some rest," he leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead; only lingering long enough so that he could remember the feel of her skin and what it felt like beneath his lips. He straightened up but before he could stand all the way up he felt her hand fist into his shirt and tug him back down until his lips were brushing up against hers. His eyes widened in shock at first but when her lips began to move he let them shut and leaned into the kiss. Bringing his hand up to cup her face gently, Peter turned his head so that they could deepen the kiss and his heart leapt when he heard her soft moan of pleasure. Every fiber of his being wanted to kiss her for longer but Peter knew she was still fragile; both mentally and physically. They would have more time after this.

He hoped.

And so he pulled back a few inches so he could look at her. Olivia's eyes fluttered open and her lips remained partially parted making her look so peaceful and happy. Peter wished he could see that look on her face more often.

"Thank you, Peter." Olivia said, willing him to understand just how much she appreciated everything he had done for her through her eyes and words. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

It was killing Peter to not ask her about the kiss, but he swallowed that train of questioning down and nodded.

"Right back at you, Sweetheart."

They would have other times. He would be sure of it.

A/N: Another chapter out the door! A little on the fluffy side, but fluff never killed anyone. Not sure if anyone cares, but my surgery date has been set for 9/15! So don't expect updates for a couple weeks and no sending my reviews after the season premiere telling me how awesome it is since I'm not sure if I'll be conscious for that : ( First I miss the last five eps of season 2 because I was dying, and now I'm going to possibly miss the season premiere! Doesn't seems fair, but I guess I should just be happy I'm alive and shut up :-/ Anyways! Thanks for reading


	22. Echoes

Title: Echoes

Rating: T

Olivia sat reclined soaking in her bath tub, relishing the hot water easing the sore muscles all over her body. She had earned this long bubble bath fifty times over by this point and she was going to enjoy it and let her mind float off into the land of non-Fringe. Drifting off, Olivia closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when the sound of water dropping echoed and woke her from her blissful paradise. Confused at first she looked around but then another drop sounded and she glared at her leaking tub faucet. Then the sound of bubbles in her bath popping and neighbors talking, all sounding like they were right beside her ears they were so loud. The voices and popping escalated until it felt like her ear drums might burst and then there was a loud booming and Olivia cried out in pain; doubling over in the bath tub and bring her knees up to her chest to go into a fetal position. She covered her ears and whimpered in pain as the booming continued and then there was yelling – yelling so loud she thought she was going to black out from the pain it caused her. There was another shout and this time Olivia did feel herself slipping into a black abyss where there was no pain, but then there was a hand brushing across her forehead and she could hear her name being called over and over. Sounds were beginning to dim back to normal – or were they dimming because she was going to pass out… Olivia wasn't sure, but she didn't care because now there was only a dull throbbing in her head. She felt arms scoop her up and out of the water and set her on the bathroom floor before she was being covered in a towel.

"Olivia? Olivia?" The voice called, going in and out of unbearably loud to just a whisper. "Sweetheart, you're really beginning to worry me…"

"Peter?" She croaked and cringed as her voice seemed to echo off the walls and she curled into herself.

"Livia, stay with me here. What's wrong?"

Olivia whimpered and covered her ears again but it didn't seem to help. "So… loud…" She whispered.

"What?"

Olivia cringed again and he caught the idea.

"Why does everything sound so loud?" He whispered, feeling stupid as he could barely hear himself.

"I dunno…" Olivia whimpered softly.

"Oh 'Livia…" Peter wiped her wet hair back from her forehead. Slowly as Peter ran his hand over her forehead and hair the sounds began to dim to normal and besides the pounding headache, Olivia was slipping back into herself. The first thing she realized was how cold the floor was and then how her bare bottom was on it; which lead her to realize she was naked on her bathroom floor with her partner running gentle touches across her forehead. She shot up and cringed when her head gave a particularly painful throb and she quickly caught the towel covering her front from completely falling. Staring at Peter with wide panicked eyes, Olivia tried not to either yell at him until he left or run from the room to hide from him. He must've caught on to her panic because he backed up to give her more space. "I'm sorry – I freaked when I heard you scream and I thought you might be hurt."

"No – it's okay; just these sounds are driving me crazy. At times I can hear a fly buzzing across a room but then it goes back to normal." She looked up at Peter who was kneeling on the floor beside her trying to fight down the worry threatening to take over her. "And now my head is killing me," she said dryly.

Peter gave her a humorless smirk. "Why don't I dig you out some pain killers and a glass of water while you get dressed." He tried not to look her up and down as the towel only hid the necessary bits.

Blushing, Olivia murmured her consent to the plan and waited for him to exit the bathroom before standing up and drying off. She poked her head around the bathroom door and into her bedroom and noticed that he had closed her bedroom door behind him when he had left to give her more privacy. Smiling to herself, she threw on an oversized t-shirt that went halfway to her knees and a pair of black underwear before starting in on really towel drying her hair. There was a soft knock on her bedroom door and without even looking up she voiced her permission to enter. She tossed her hair up over her head and behind her and smiled at Peter who had brought a couple asprin and a glass of water for her.

"Thanks Peter." She accepted the glass and pills before swallowing them down in one go followed by half the water he'd brought her. Setting the glass of water down on her night stand she took a seat on the side of her bed and stared up at him. "So why did you come over? Because I don't think it was to save me from drowning…" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I –I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Peter mumbled, breaking eye contact with her.

Olivia blushed and started to stand and hobble toward him.

"Whoa – Livia, what are you doing?" Peter rushed forward to help her but she just chuckled at him. He gently took hold of her hips to keep her standing and still. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Olivia gave him a very grumpy face.

"What is it you want? I'll grab it for you." He insisted, refusing to loosen his grip on her. Without warning she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his middle, taking him by complete surprise.

"I just wanted to thank you," she mumbled into his chest.

Peter's hands slowly moved to envelope her smaller body as if he wasn't sure what he was doing or how to react. They finally rested one on her upper back and the other on her lower back.

"Anytime, Olivia." He said softly, taking in the smell of peaches clinging to her newly clean skin. Peter had the urge to test if her skin tasted just as good as peaches, but he was able to restrain himself.

"I'm sorry I almost killed you." She mumbled into his chest yet again.

Peter snorted and shook his head. "I know, sweetheart, but you didn't. Though maybe you'll let me carry the gun until you're 100% again?"

"In your dreams, Bishop." She murmured, still not unlatching her arms from around him.

He chuckled at her and kissed the top of her head without thinking.

"Peter?" Olivia pulled away and looked up at him, confusion and worry written all over her face. The look on her face eliminated all hesitation on Peter's part and he leaned down, his lips hovering just above hers, waiting for her permission. There was only a moment's hesitation before Olivia finished the distance, capturing his lips with hers.

Her lips were so soft and pliable beneath his own and Peter tasted eagerly of her until they were both in desperate need of air.

"Livia," Peter murmured breathlessly, staring down into her dilated gaze.

Olivia brought her hand up and used it to pull Peter's head back down and she quickly devoured her lips whole, her tongue making quick entrance past his defense and tasting all of him. Peter groaned into her mouth and pulled her body flush with his as their tongues warred for dominance. Olivia whimpered into his mouth when his hand caressed her breast through the fabric of her t-shirt. She slowly began tugging him toward the bed, unwilling to break their kiss or stop touching. When the backs of Olivia's knees met the bed she let herself fall back onto it and pulled Peter with her.

They inched their way further onto the bed until Peter lay on his side, curled close to Olivia as they kissed and let their hands roam over each other's bodies. Olivia undid buttons on his shirt and ran her fingers across the bare skin she revealed.

"Whoa… Olivia…" Peter gently took her wondering hands into his one. "We can't do this."

Olivia flinched as if she had been slapped.

"I mean – not now. You're still recovering and I don't want to accidently hurt you," Peter said, trying to get her to understand.

Olivia's body sagged into the bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him to do more.

"But maybe I can just stay here and keep you company tonight?" Peter asked shyly, not wanting to leave her just yet.

Olivia gave him a small smile and nodded. "I'd like that."

Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body but with enough room so that he wouldn't accidently hurt her in her sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Livia…" he murmured through her hair, placing a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"You too, Peter…" Olivia mumbled tiredly, already slipping into a sound sleep knowing she was safe in his arms.

A/N: Soooo… totally had this mostly done forever ago but forgot about it. Please feel free to yell at me in a review, but in the mean time I'm going to get a head start on Chapter 23 so that one won't take as long as this one did. Thanks for reading!


	23. Hard Truths

Title: Hard Truths

Rating: M (P-UT ahead! You've been warned!)

Peter had just wanted to tell Olivia in person about the new place he and Walter would be moving into since his father had finally picked a place that was suitable for them both. He was also worried about the lying she had been doing the last couple weeks and he was getting tired of it. She continued to insist that she was fine when any idiot who didn't even know her could tell she wasn't. So what was she hiding and why was she lying to him; her partner and friend? When he'd arrived at her place it was to see her locking up her apartment and hobbling down the stairs with her cane dressed in casual street clothes. Peter checked his cell phone for the time and frowned in confusion. Where would she be going to at midnight? Knowing she would just lie to him if he confronted her, he hung back and waited for her to drive away so that he could follow at a discreet distance.

He followed her for a good twenty minutes before she finally pulled into the parking lot for a bowling alley. He waited until she went inside before he pulled his car up next to hers and waited. Peter must have spent a good twenty minutes debating on whether or not he wanted to follow her in when she walked back out with a man he'd never seen before and to his astonishment she was carrying her cane and not using it.

Anger and confusion battled for dominance in Peter before he climbed out of the car to finally confront her. She'd been so distracted talking to the man beside her that she didn't even notice him until she was ten feet from her vehicle.

"Peter?" She asked, sounding very confused as to how he had found her.

"Nice to see you too," Peter said dryly. They stared at each other, Peter angrily and Olivia in confusion.

"Nice, well I'll see you tomorrow night Olivia…" The man waved in their general direction before walking toward the only other car in the lot.

"I know you probably have a dozen questions and maybe even a couple accusations," Olivia fiddled with the cane and winced.

"You think?" Peter asked.

"You get three questions and only one accusation," Olivia said curtly, feeling tired for the first time since the accident and wanting nothing more than to sleep.

Peter sputtered and for a moment he looked so confused and lost, making Olivia feel just a little bad about keeping so many secrets from him, but really she just didn't want another person to worry; not when there might not even be a good reason for it.

"Tell me everything about those headaches," Peter started, finally having settled n that question since it had been bugging him all day.

Olivia sighed and nodded. "They're a byproduct of my brain trying to remember what really happened while I was in New York. It means my brain is finally waking up completely."

Peter nodded distractedly as what she said did make sense. "Did you ever need the cane or was it all an act?"

"Yes I did need the cane and no it wasn't an act," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Care to expand on that, Sweetheart?" Peter asked dryly.

"Is that your third and last question?" She asked, finding herself enjoying this little game.

"No!" Peter answered quickly. "You know three isn't nearly enough…"

Olivia gave him a throaty chuckle that sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. It'd been a long time since he'd heard her really laugh. He eyed her carefully, debating on his third and last question.

"Why are you here?" Peter settled on.

Olivia grimaced and took a deep breath. "Nina Sharp. She recommended I see Sam to help with what I've gone through and to help along the recovery process. Obviously it's working if I don't need this thing anymore." Olivia held up the cane and looked like she wanted to jump in the air shouting her victory over the temporary disability. "It was kind of fun getting to hit people and objects with this thing though…" She said almost wistfully.

Peter absentmindedly rubbed the shoulder she had wacked when he had zoned out during one of her talks. It wasn't his fault her breasts had been extra captivating that day.

"And lastly the accusation," she bit her lip in anticipation, knowing she probably deserved what was coming.

"Hmmmm, which one…?" Peter contemplated out loud and then really did grimace. "You're sleeping with that Sam guy, aren't you…"

Olivia snorted before laughing so hard she thought she was going to cry. "You wasted your accusation on _that_?"

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and scowled down at her. "I thought it was a fairly good one, actually."

"Well I'm not," Olivia said between laughs.

"And I should believe you because…" Peter frowned at her.

"Now that one I deserved," Olivia said, her voice growing soft with evident regret. "I didn't want you to worry anymore than you probably already were. I already have the department watching almost every move to see if I can still do my job and I didn't want you to doubt that I could do it."

"Livia… I know you can still do your job, but needing help to do it isn't going to alert people that you can't do your job. We're partners and partners help each other whether they've recently been in an accident or not." Peter said, closing the distance and enclosing her in his arms.

Olivia let her head rest on his chest and her arms go around his waist. "I'm sorry, Peter." She murmured so softly he'd barely heard.

Peter leaned down to the kiss the top of her head before resting the side of his head on top of hers. "It's alright." He held her like that for a couple minutes until he felt her head moving to look up at him.

"So why would it have mattered if Sam and I were sleeping together?" Olivia asked, genuine confusion written all over her face.

"No reason," Peter said a little too quickly, already looking away from her. She pulled a little further out of his arms and reached up to direct his gaze back to hers.

"Haven't we learned that lies will only make this harder on us?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some truths will only make it even harder on us, Olivia, trust me." Peter said with a pained look on his face.

"I don't know what you mean," Olivia said, her large innocent and clueless eyes looking up at him. Of course she wouldn't have noticed his true feelings for her even though everyone else in the world had. He would just have to show her.

Leaning down ever so slowly, he brought a hand up under her chin and kept her face tilted up as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. It only lasted a few seconds and it was so gentle and brief, Olivia wasn't even sure it had actually happened. The fluttering in her stomach and chest said otherwise though and she found herself winding her arms up and around his neck to pull herself up his body so that she could really kiss him. Peter grunted in surprise when she initiated a much deeper and stronger kiss that left little doubt that she felt something too.

Happiness filled every crevice inside Peter as he allowed himself to really feel and kiss the partner he'd wanted for so long. His hands gripped her hips gently as he kept her body flush with his and wanting to taste more he traced her lower lip with his tongue, begging her for entrance which she quickly granted. She whimpered into his mouth as he tasted every corner of her mouth and left nothing unexplored. When they finally pulled away for air they were both gasping while staring into each other's eyes.

"That didn't seem too hard," Olivia smirked. "Although something else feels hard…" And she thrust her hips into his making him groan as she came into contact with his arousal.

"Livia…" He groaned, feeling whatever remaining blood he had rush south.

Olivia maneuvered them closer to between their vehicles until his back was pressed up against her SUV. She went on her tip toes to kiss him again and Peter responded instantly, winding one hand in her hair reveling at the soft feel of it and the other he kept at her hip. Her lips assaulted his and moved down along his jaw line and neck, her tongue flicking out to taste him, making his breath hitch and sigh. He nearly died of shock when he felt her hands ease his belt loose and work the button open before he could even react.

"Livia!" He called out hoarsely, carefully prying her hands from their work. "We're not exactly in a good location to do anything like this…"

"And that's why you should be a little quieter," Olivia smirked at him.

Peter's jaw physically dropped as he stared at her. She couldn't be serious. He'd never suspected that she would be so…

"Oh God…" Peter groaned as she palmed his erection through his jeans and all thoughts were lost as every drop of blood in his body headed south. This time he didn't stop her when her fingers deftly undid the zipper and let his erection spring free from its confines. She worked past the last layer until she'd drawn him out and let her fingers caress the length of him.

Peter let out a shuttering breath as she grasped him and pumped down and then back up. He was so distracted by the feel of her hand that he hadn't noticed when she knelt down until her lips were brushing up against the tip of his arousal and he had to bite down on his lip to prevent the cry of pleasure from escaping him. Her lips slid down and she encased all of him in her mouth and it was all he could do to not finish then and there but was able to hold back.

"Livia…" He groaned softly, letting his hands sink into her blonde locks. The combination of her tongue, lips, mouth, and her silky soft hair between his fingers drove him over the edge and she eagerly swallowed every last drop; her eyes staying on his face as she finished. As she rose to her feet, her tongue darted how to lick her lower lip and even after what she had done he still wanted her more than anything he'd wanted in his life.

"That was… wow…" he gasped, knowing he had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Olivia chuckled and leaned up to give him a kiss and he quickly deepened it; not caring if she tasted like him, because under that there was coffee and Olivia and that was all he needed.

"I think now it's your turn now," Peter said in a husky voice that sent chills of pleasure through her body.

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned as she rolled her body up his and kissed him

_RING RING RING_

They both groaned as Peter reached for his phone and checked the caller ID.

"Yes Walter…" Peter groaned. "Yes, I found Olivia. Yes she is thrilled about our new place. I'll pass the message along. No I won't get more waffle mix on the way home. Bye Walter…" He hung up before his father could continue talking.

"New place?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Peter chuckled. "Walter finally settled on a place. That was actually why I was looking for you in the first place."

"Well that worked out for both our benefits I think," Olivia smirked, straightening his jacket for him. "You should probably get home to Walter though," Olivia said sadly.

"Yeah, but this isn't over," Peter said, raising her chin with his hand.

"Not even close…" Olivia murmured and gave him her best charm smile.

**A/N: That took a little longer than it should've… sorry! I have the next chapter for this fic started, but to be honest I'm not sure I like it and it will probably get scrapped and written over again. Thanks for reading though and especially to those who have stuck around since the very beginning of this fic, over a year ago. Here's hoping it doesn't take another year to finish! If there are any ideas or requests for the next episode's spin off (Momentum Deferred) please leave it in a review or PM me. For those of you who are following Cold Visions, I'll be updating that tomorrow : ) Thanks!**


	24. By My Side

Title: By My Side

Rating: K+ (even though it wanted to be M)

Peter found Olivia crumbled on the ground with knees and arms on the wet concrete as her head remained bowed down and her shoulders shook in sobs. Not eight feet in front of her laid the body of her friend Charlie Francis. He'd known to expect Charlie to be the shapeshifter, having been warned by Astrid after he'd already left for New York and when he'd told Broyles he'd tracked Charlie's gps to New York. That was about when Peter had laid his foot on the gas, silently thanking Walter for being paranoid and making him follow Olivia. He slowly approached her, thanking whatever Gods that existed for his partner being alive having gone up against a shapeshifter disguised as her friend. He'd hoped that she would be alive by the time he got to her, but part of him was already jumping to the worst.

"Livia… sweetheart…" Peter knelt down beside her but besides the sobs that shook her body she made no move to acknowledge him. "C'mere."

Peter gently helped her up to her feet and he managed to walk her down the alley just as the backup arrived. He quickly rambled off orders and instructed someone to take Olivia's vehicle back to Boston since she was in no condition to drive.

"C'mon, let's go back home," Peter murmured as he maneuvered her back to the station wagon and into the passenger seat.

They were half way to Boston and she still hadn't spoken.

"You know this wasn't your fault, right Livia?" Peter spoke softly, giving her side glances but she remained silent with her head tipped against the car window as she stared off into space.

Minutes passed and when he glanced back at her again she slept fitfully with her brow creased in clear pain. Though it killed him to see her like this he knew it might be awhile before she slept again so he stayed quiet and let her sleep. The rest of the trip passed and soon he was pulling up to his and Walter's new house. Once in the driveway with the car off, he reached over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Mmmmmm, noooo…" she murmured, shaking her head.

"Livia, time to wake up," Peter said quietly so as not to startle her.

She still startled awake despite his best efforts.

"What? Where?" Olivia gasped, sitting straight up in her seat.

"We're at my place," Peter said giving her a concerned look.

"Huh? Why?" Olivia asked, clearly very confused.

Peter remembered when Walter had called her a "question machine" and he almost snorted, but then he saw everything flood back to her and her shoulders droop and her face grow pained.

"I want to go home," she said stubbornly.

"I'm not so sure you should be alone right now," Peter said calmly, hoping she would see reason.

She looked like she wanted to argue her point but resignation settled on her face. "Peter, I'm not sure I'm good company right now," she said sadly.

"I don't care, that's what partners are for," Peter said with determination. "I'm not leaving your side, Livia."

He watched her eyes flash for a second at that and he thought she was going to snap at him, but instead she gave him a dry grin. "William Bell said that. He said to keep you by my side and that I would need you."

Peter was torn between concern and curiosity. How would Bell know? What did Bell know?

"You look like you have even more questions than I did when he said that," Olivia actually smiled a little.

"Just a few," Peter smirked back. "Now let's get you inside."

Peter opened his door and waited for her to do the same and he couldn't help but smile at her easy compliance. The times she listened to his directions concerning her welfare were few and far between. She followed close behind him as he made his way up to the front door. Luckily Walter was still at the lab so Peter wouldn't have to worry about any odd comment coming from his father.

"We're still sort of living out of boxes a bit, but it's still much more room than we're used to," Peter rambled, wanting to fill the silence. He turned to see her achingly peel the jacket off to hang on the coat rack. "Here, let me help."

He pulled the jacket back slowly so that her limbs fell from the sleeves and hung the jacket up.

"Something tells me you're lucky to be alive," Peter looked her over in concern. Her button shirt was covered in dirt and had a couple rips where stones must have cut the fabric and her pants looked much the same. "I could lend you some clean clothes if you wanted to wash up."

Peter expected her to pass the idea up but she nodded slowly. "A shower would be nice."

Peter let out a silent sigh of relief and led her up the stairs and stopped at the bathroom. "If you wait a second I'll bring you some clothes."

Olivia nodded numbly and stood still, her mind already wandering off until he set a neat stack of clothes consisting of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Just call if you need anything, k?" Peter tried to get her to look at him, but she just nodded and turned to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Peter waited a good half an hour before he really got worried. He'd heard the water running the entire time and she had to be out of warm water by now. So knocking softly on the door he waited and called for her.

"Livia? Everything okay in there?" Peter called through the door, straining his ears to hear over the shower. When he heard no response he tried once again but still nothing in response. That was when the panic really settled in and he opened the door and rushed in. Throwing the curtain open and silently praying she'd forgive him later, Peter saw that Olivia was sitting on the tub floor and curled into a small ball. Her face was pressed into her knees and her golden hair created a wet curtain around her. Peter felt the freezing water as he quickly turned the tap off and grabbed a large fluffy white towel to blanket over her. When she didn't even flinch or seem to notice he was even in the room he averted his gaze as much as possible and wrapped her in the towel before scooping her up and out of the tub. "You crazy, crazy woman!" Peter murmured under his breath, his tone tainted with more fear than anger.

Peter carried her into his room and set her on his bed, careful to keep her covered.

"How could I not notice, Peter? He was my best friend," Olivia said, her voice soft and flat.

"Olivia, this isn't your fault – none of us saw it," Peter objected, cradling her face in his palm and forcing her red rimmed eyes up to his.

"But Charlie is – was – my best friend," Olivia half sobbed.

"Oh sweetheart, even if we had noticed, I don't think any of us could have saved him," Peter said softly. "The switch was made so quickly that he had to have been dead before we got to him."

Tears spilled from Olivia's eyes as she averted her gaze from his.

"Livia, this isn't your fault…" Peter said with compassion and rested his forehead against hers, their hot breaths mingling.

"Peter… I – " A sob caught in her throat.

"Shhhh…" Peter pressed a finger tenderly to her lips.

When he pulled his finger back he almost died of shock when her lips pressed forward to his. They stayed frozen, his warm lips pressed to her cooler ones. She was just pulling back, most likely with some excuse quick to follow when he parted his lips and drew her in for a deeper kiss. A soft whimper escaped her as she quickly responded. They were a flurry of lips and small gasps until finally they pulled just far enough apart so their eyes, dilated with emotion and lust stared into the others.

"What was that?" Peter whispered softly, his eyes begging for her to have meant that kiss.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think it was bad," Olivia murmured, her brow creased in thought.

"No, definitely not bad," Peter chuckled and let his eyes flutter shut. "But you're in no state of mind to be doing this."

"Actually, I think I'm in exactly the right state of mind to be doing this," Olivia murmured. "What if something happens to you – or me? I don't want to live with regrets."

"Is that what I am? A regret?" Peter asked, hurting tinting his voice.

"Only if I don't act on this – whatever it is we have," Olivia said with conviction. "You feel it too, right?"

Peter nodded quickly and gave her a grin. "I'd be an idiot not to."

Olivia chuckled lightly and actually smiled.

"So what do we do?" Peter asked, not wanting to force anything on her. He wanted her to walk into whatever came next with eyes wide open.

"Well for starters…" Olivia leaned back in and captured his lips with hers. Peter smiled into her lips and gently cradled her cheek in his hand to hold her close. They continued to kiss until they were once again breathless.

"Not tonight – not with everything that happened today," Peter murmured. "I'll go get those clothes and I'd love it if you would stay here tonight."

Olivia nodded and smiled, tightening her hold on the towel wrapped around her.

"This isn't over, Livia – it's just the beginning," Peter said softly, caressing her cheek. He stood and left her on that note to grab the clothes that had been left in the bathroom.

When he returned he left her with the clothes in the room to change. He waited five minutes to be safe and then knocked on the door.

"I'm done," she called from inside and he opened the door to see her drowning in his pajamas and smiled.

"You know you look pretty freaking adorable dressed like that," Peter commented with a grin.

"Adorable?" Olivia scoffed.

"Most definitely," Peter smiled. "It's pretty late though and I'll just be grabbing a blanket and pillow to go sleep on the couch downstairs."

"Why?" Olivia tilted her head to the side as if trying to read him.

"Because I'm tired…" Peter grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Stay here with me," Olivia said quickly, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"You're sure?" Peter asked, afraid she might regret it later.

"Positive," she gave him an easy smile that made his stomach flip.

"Okay," Peter said nervously before lifting his shirt up and over his head and stripping down to his boxers. When he glanced up he saw her eyes slightly glazed over and she looked a little dazed. He couldn't help but grin at her as he slowly crossed the room toward the bed.

Olivia's eyes finally made it up his body and caught his heavy gaze, blushing a pretty shade of pink. Peter climbed into the bed beside her and under the covers. They both lay down and Peter pulled her into his arms so that he was spooning her. Olivia relaxed into his embrace and squirmed closer so there wasn't anything between them.

"Sweet dreams, Livia," Peter whispered into her ear.

"You too Peter," Olivia yawned an snuggled closer to him before her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

**A/N: Big thanks to mara lena who helped me get started on this and the ever present ab89us who saw the rest through. I haven't really started the next chapter, so if anyone has any ideas for the next episode or any other future ones leave it in a review or shoot me a pm.**


	25. Of Nightmares and Hotel Beds

A/N: This fic has turned into a co-authored works with the amazing ab89us *waits for cheers and applause* This chapter is all her and her wonderful brain at work.

Episode: Dream Logic

Title: Of Nightmares and Hotel Beds

Rating: M (bow chica bow bow)

By: ab89us

A steady and frigid rain washed down the windowpanes, leaving trails of water behind. It was these trails that Olivia's green eyes followed, trying to lull her into a sleep that was evading her. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't get to sleep and nothing was helping. Her mind was racing too fast to accept sleep anyway, racing around the events of the past couple of days.

She had just started to get over her nightmares and manage a few hours of sleep when they had been thrown the case; people experiencing their worst nightmares as if they were real and tangible. It had sparked an angry flame inside of her, reminding her that she had also experienced something similar; that she had, had to live through one of her own nightmares come to life. The nightmare of not being able to trust the people in your life, the people that were supposed to be your friends and care for you in return; people like John, and now Charlie.

The only person left in her life now that she could fully trust was her sister, Rachel. It wasn't like she could trust Walter since the man was literally a mad man, and she'd probably have more luck picking Peter up and tossing him a few yards than ever being able to actually trust the conman. However, no matter how much she told herself that she couldn't trust him, he seemed to be the person that she turned to when she needed someone. And dammit if she didn't need him now when her mind was racing and unable to shut down.

It wasn't really like she had much of an option anyway. If she had wanted to seek someone else out then she'd have to call her sister and wake her up only to feel quilt. For some reason she felt no quilt at the thought of waking Peter. He'd probably just glare at her and welcome her into his room anyway.

Sure enough, just minutes later she was getting a light glare from her tired partner. His clothes were ruffled and his hair stuck out at odd ends, looking rather cute and reminding her of the growing attraction that she had for him against her better judgment.

"You know it's the middle of the night right?" Peter grumbled as he stepped to the side to let her into his room.

"Yeah I know." Olivia sighed and leaned against a wall before she covered her face with her hands and ran them up into her hair with another, heavier sigh. "I can't sleep."

"So what, you figured that I shouldn't either?" Peter snapped lightly but backpedaled when he saw the look in her eyes; sadness. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."Olivia automatically stated but then took a deep breath and shook her head. "Every time that I close my eyes, I keep seeing him, Charlie. And every time that I see him, I see the bullet hole in his head and know that I killed him. I know…I know that what I killed wasn't really Charlie but it looked just like him, it sounded like him and was technically him. How could I not have known that he had been replaced by a shape shifter?"

"There was no way to know." Peter pointed out gently. "It's their job to take on the form of the person that they kill, they are supposed to blend in and they do."

"How can you trust anyone?" Olivia burst out. "How can you know that the person you are talking to really is who they are supposed to be when these, these things are going around taking on the form of the people that you care about?"

"Livia, not everyone is a shape shifter." Peter stated.

"I know that Peter, I do, it's just…"Olivia trailed off and ran a hand through her hair, thoroughly messing it up. "I don't know."

"Liv, you need to get some sleep." Peter sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't sleep." She shook her head.

"You may have mentioned that before." Peter laughed lightly and reached down to grasp her hand.

He then led her over to the bed in the middle of the room and saw her looking between it and him uncertainly before she stopped and tried to slide her hand from his grasp only for him to tighten his hold on her.

"You need to sleep and I don't think that will happen if you're on your own. We're both adults, I think we can manage to share a bed for the night." Peter pointed out and gave her hand a light tug.

Olivia still looked uncertain but then nodded and gave him, allowing him to walk her the rest of the way to the bed where she climbed in and was joined by him seconds later. Peter then turned off the lights and pulled the covers up over the two of them, leaving them in dark silence. What surprised them both was that the silence wasn't awkward. And though she would never admit it, the warmth from their joined body heat and the presence of Peter beside her, was already lulling Olivia into a sense of comfort and safety, so much so that her eyes started to droop and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Olivia was the first to wake, her eyes blinking open against the sunlight streaming in through the curtains. The first thing that she noticed was the feel of a strong arm wrapped around her waist and the press of a solid chest against her back. The next thing that she came to realize was that not all of Peter was asleep. She shifted just slightly and felt the press of his erection against her ass resulting in him letting out a sleep filled groan. Just seconds later she felt him start to wake before his whole body stiffened in realization of their positions and his predicament.

Peter went to pull away only for Olivia to tighten her hold on his arm and turn around to face him. She then propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at him, her hair fanning out around his face while their eyes locked in a silent agreement before Olivia tilted her head down to capture his lips with her own. The kiss started off softly but didn't stay that way for long as Peter twined his fingers into Olivia's hair and pulled her closer to him, his tongue tracing her bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly granted.

She moaned into his mouth when their tongues started to battle for dominance and he rolled them over so that he was hovering over her. His hands traveled from her hair down her body until they reached the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up inch by inch. Olivia arched her back so that the shirt could be slid from her body and discarded on the floor while Peter's lips left her own and traveled down her neck, over her collar bone and to her breasts where he took a hardened nipple into his hot mouth making her cry out in pleasure.

While Peter paid attention to her breasts, Olivia let her hand travel down his broad chest and to the front of his pajama pants, cupping his impressive erection and make him buck into her hand. She then slid her hand under the fabric and grasped him, giving him a few strong strokes and hearing his breathing turn ragged. Olivia pushed his pants down his hips and continued to stroke him until he placed a hand on top of hers, stopping her movements.

"You have to stop that or else this will be over way too quickly." Peter warned and saw her give him an impish look.

"Then stop me." She challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Peter's eyes darkened further and in one quick motion he had her hands pinned above her head and his lips were on hers again in a fierce kiss that left them both breathless. With one hand holding both of hers, he let the other skim over her smooth, sensitive skin, to the wet heat between her legs. He circled his thumb around her clit and then pulled her pants and panties down her long legs to be kicked off and join his own on the floor, leaving him in just a t-shirt which was quickly shed just seconds later. Olivia then threaded her fingers into Peter's short hair and pulled him closer to her until he was hovering over her body again, only breaking the kiss when the need to breath became too strong.

Their eyes locked again as Peter gently spread her legs and pressed the tip of his erection against her opening before slowly pushing inside of her tight walls. They both let out a deep moan at the sensation and Olivia lifted her hips to take him in deeper until he had no more to give. He gave her a minute to adjust and started up a slow rhythm that quickly picked up pace when Olivia's eyes slid closed and her head tipped back, her nails scratching into Peter's bare shoulders with every thrust that he made.

Their rhythm continued to pick up pace until they were able to move in unison and their breath came out in harsh spurts mixed with moans and sighs of delectation. It didn't take much longer before they could feel themselves getting closer to the edge until Olivia cried out in bliss, feeling Peter join her just seconds later until they were both spent and panting. Their breathing started to get back to normal and Peter rolled them over so that Olivia was resting on his chest, her head on his shoulder.

"I have to admit," Olivia said a few minutes later. "This wasn't what I expected when I came in here last night."

"I didn't either." Peter admitted and looked down at her. "I don't regret it though."

"Me neither." Olivia smiled and leaned up to place a soft kiss against his lips.

They stayed like that for a while before Olivia's phone alarm went off letting them know that it was time to get up and get ready for the day. They both reluctantly slid out of the bed and got dressed, sharing another kiss before Olivia headed out of the room and back to her own, preparing to pack and go home; neither knowing what to expect next but both happy to let things happen in their own order.

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated after such a long delay and they will be passed onto ab89us because I think we can all agree she deserves some serious written love for this chapter.


	26. Cosmonauts and Pizza

Title: Cosmonauts & Pizza

Rating: K

A/N: Another chapter by the awesome-ab89us. All proclamations of greatness definitely go to her!

Peter Bishop sat at a table in the back of a crowded bar, a rolling rock bottle between his hands. Half of the beer had been drank while the other half was starting to heat up from the warmth of his palms, his mind on other things than finishing it in a timely manner. His eyes were focused on the back of the room and had a vacant look to them indicating that he was deep in thought.

He didn't notice the woman who walked into the bar, her long blonde hair pulled back into a bun, until she sat down across from him and touched his hand to get his attention. His eyes snapped away from the wall and onto her face and a small smile stretched across his face. Of all the people to have found him he was glad that it was Olivia and not his father.

"So you found me." Peter stated and drank some more of his beer.

"Well I figured that if you had headed home for the night that you would have brought Walter home too, so that left pretty much just the bar to look for you at." Olivia stated and gave him a small smile back. "You're like me; a tough or bizarre case demands a beer after."

"You must visit a bar or liquor store every night then." Peter lightly teased and got an arched eyebrow in return.

"And you don't?" Olivia teased back and got up to grab a beer of her own, coming back with one for him as well.

"Thanks." He said and opened the new beer. "So today I got to see my father vacuum up the remains of a man who had all the radiation drained from his body by a shadow man. And somehow, I don't know how, but somehow that seems almost normal."

"I don't think there is anything normal about what we do." Olivia arched an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink. "At least this time it wasn't a man baby or someone star trekking out of a high security prison."

"No one stuck half in a solid wall, no melted brains or people turning into giant porcupines." Peter added. "The fact that we can talk about cases where those things actually happened is something in itself."

"I guess it does." Olivia agreed and drained the last of her drink and stood up. "Come on, you pay for the drinks and I'll buy everyone pizza."

"That sounds good to me." Peter said and paid for the drinks.

An hour later, the two of them, joined by Walter and Astrid, sat around the Bishop's TV eating pizza and watching a movie that Walter insisted that they rent. It was a mindless and rather corny, yet entertaining movie from 1975. Walter got a laugh from the name Dr. Frank-N-Furter and slightly horrified Peter when he stood up and started singing and dancing to the time warp song along with the characters. The happy laughter that burst free from Olivia who was sitting next to Peter helped make up for Walter's display of humility though.

It was always a good thing to see Olivia laugh and relax, though Peter would be forever grateful that his father had skipped dancing to the next song where Tim Curry's character walked out dressed in drag and sang about being a transvestite.

"This movie is awful." Olivia whispered to Peter through her laughter.

"Yeah but that's part of what makes it great." Peter answered with a grin. "Any way, I think that after the case we just went through, and all the cases before it, a mindless and awful movie is just what we all needed."

Olivia looked at him and then back at the movie in time to see Dr. Frank-N-Furter sever Eddy to his guests as dinner. Though the movie was awful, she could see what Peter meant about it being something that they could all use. It didn't require any thought and didn't have any complex story arches or twists. It was a very straight forward movie that all of them seemed to be able to relax to. Walter had been energetic through the whole movie while Astrid had fallen asleep and Peter and Olivia had sunk lower into the couch, their shoulders resting together. It was relaxing.

"We need ice cream!" Walter declared when then the end credits started to roll on screen.

"Walter we don't' have any ice cream in the house." Peter groaned, knowing what his father's next words were going to be.

"Well then go and get some." Walter urged and grabbed the 2005 version of "War of the worlds" out of the cabinet and popped it into the DVD player.

Peter glanced at Olivia who shrugged and stood up to grab her jacket. There was no sense in hanging around the house with one person fast asleep and one enthralled by yet another mindless movie. And if she were to pick between which Bishop to spend time with, Peter would win each and every time. She enjoyed spending time with him no matter how big a pain in the ass he could be. The store was only a block away so they skipped driving and started to walk. It was a nice clear night with just a bit of chill in the air making it nice for walking and soft spoken conversation.

"How do you think Broyles is doing after having to kill the cosmonaut?" Peter asked suddenly after a stretch of silence had engulfed them.

"I think he's doing as well as anyone in that situation would be. He heard that little girl screaming and reacted on instinct." Olivia answered, her fingers brushing against Peter's. "It's what we're trained to do, react quickly and create the best outcome that we can even if it means having to kill someone to make that outcome possible."

Peter looked at her for a moment and stopped walking for just long enough for her to be a few steps away from him. He reached out and grasped her hand to stop her movements. She looked down at their hands and then up at him with a curious look on her face.

"How is it that you can see these types of cases and not be bothered by them?" Peter asked slowly as not to offend her.

"It's not that they don't bother me Peter, I just don't let them." Olivia shrugged one shoulder. "If I let all of the cases get to me then I'd burn out and wouldn't be able to do my job the way that I need to be able to."

"And how do you do that?"

Olivia shrugged again and answered. "I think about all of the people that we are helping by taking these cases and putting an end to them. I think about what it would be like if the fringe team didn't exist and how many people would be affected. We're making a difference Peter, it might not feel like we are, but we are."

Peter gave her a small smile and continued to walk towards the store, her hand still in his. At the store they bought all of Walter's favorite ice creams and headed back to the house in comfortable silence that lasted until they got onto the porch of the Bishop house.

"I don't think I can compartmentalize like you can." Peter admitted.

"Not everyone can." Olivia nodded. "We all have our ways of coping with the things in our lives and the jobs that we work. We find something that we enjoy and we can relax to and that is enough for the most part."

"Something like this." Peter smiled and gestured to the house where the blue glow from the television could be seen. "This is nice, just relaxing with great company, a pizza a movie and now ice cream."

"Well then," Olivia answered slowly and with a grin on her face. "I guess we'll just have to make a habit out of it."

"You know what agent Dunham," Peter squeezed her fingers gently. "I think we will." He finished and led her back inside, both of them smiling happily at the other.

A/N: Feeling the love?


	27. Declarations of Action

Title: Declarations of Action

Rating: K+

By: ab89us

Olivia walked down the halls of the hospital, looking at all of the rooms until she found the first one that she was looking for. She knocked on the door and walked in when the deep, smooth voice of her boss granted her entrance. Once in the room, her eyes fell onto the man's left arm, held up in a sling to keep pressure off the bullet hole that Peter had put there.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"I'm fine."Broyles answered. "How is Peter doing?" He then asked and saw concern and worry settle into her eyes instantly. It didn't take a genius to know that she had feelings for the man.

"He's my next stop." Olivia declared. "From what Astrid said, he has some whiplash and a pretty nasty bruise from the seatbelt, but he's alive and is going to be just fine."

"Good."Broyles gave a short nod. "You should go see him, I'll be fine."

Olivia gave him a small smile and left the room in search of Peter, she found him just a few rooms down. When she looked into Peter's room it was to find him talking with Walter who appeared to be making a fuss over his son, Peter looked annoyed. When they noticed her, Walter made some excuse to leave and shuffled out of the room quickly. Olivia watched him go with a confused look on her face.

"He's concerned." Peter said.

Olivia turned back around to face him and gave him a weak smile. "He's not the only one." She answered softly.

Peter sighed and sank onto the edge of his hospital bed, rubbing his sore shoulder a bit.

"I'm okay Liv, you don't need to worry about me." He tried to soothe her fears. "How pissed is Broyles that I shot him?"

"He didn't seem upset, just glad that you didn't shoot him in the head." Olivia stated and walked over to the side of the bed so that she was facing him.

She reached out and took his hand, pulling it away from his injured shoulder so that she could see the large seatbelt shaped bruise that was forming there. She then replaced his hand with her own, letting the heat from her palm soak into his marred skin. Peter placed his own hand over hers and then moved it to her cheek.

"I'm fine, really." He insisted and hooked his index finger under her chin to turn her head so she was facing him.

"I know." Olivia said, but she didn't sound convinced.

"What is it?" Peter asked, seeing the trouble and guilty look that settled into her eyes.

"I just…I feel like I should have known. Massive dynamic is capable of so many things, a lot of them we haven't seen but a number we have and I, I should have at least thought of the possibility of this case being more linked with the company than what were thought and were told. I should have questioned it more, I should have…" Olivia started to ramble but stopped when Peter pressed a thumb against her lips.

"You didn't know, I didn't know, none of us knew what was going on and what could happen." Peter shook his head. "You can't blame yourself for what happened Livia."

Olivia nodded and bit her bottom lip before making eye contact with him again. "You're right, I shouldn't blame myself, but I do. I'm a trained agent, I'm supposed to be able to tell when people are lying to me and withholding information like in this case. Yet I didn't see any of the signs, I should have."

"Olivia, you talk about being able to know when people are lying and withholding information. I was a conman for many years and even I didn't pick up on it." Peter pointed out and rubbed his thumb gently against her cheek while still holding her chin with his other hand. "You couldn't have stopped any of it Livia. If you hadn't noticed that I was missing then I might still be stuck with that kid and who knows what he would have made me do."

"Like shoot Broyles?" Olivia teased lightly but saw his eyes harden a bit.

"He had me shoot Broyles not only because he's my boss and was in the way, but because he knows that Broyles is someone in my group of friends." Peter explained. "I can't even imagine what he'd try to make me do to you if he knew about you."

"I don't fit into your group of friends?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Peter smiled at her and moved the hand holding her chin down onto her back so he could pull her towards himself until their foreheads rested together. "You know that you mean more Livia."

"Do I?" She asked, her eyes falling to his lips briefly.

"Yes." Peter answered and started to lean into her.

Olivia's eyes fell shut, waiting for the touch of his lips against her own, their breath mingling and their lips a few mere millimeters away from each other. Their lips had just barely brushed when they both shot apart at the sound of Walter's voice as he came into the room.

"Peter, the doctor said that you can go home now." Walter exclaimed happily, oblivious to the frustration that both his son and Olivia felt at his interruption.

"That's great Walter." Peter pasted on a smile and glanced at Olivia for a second.

"Come on, let's go home." Walter urged and put a hand on Peter's uninjured shoulder and lead him from the room. Olivia followed behind and walked the two of them to the old station wagon.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Olivia asked Peter when she saw him grimace at the pain in his shoulder.

"I'll be alright." Peter said, leaning against the car while Walter got in. "Will you come by later?"

"I'll be by later tonight." Olivia promised and looked to see what Walter was doing before she popped up onto her toes and pressed her lips against Peter's in a short kiss and then walked to her own car.

Peter watched her leave and felt a smile spread across his face before he got into the station wagon and drove home. It was hours later and dark had fallen when Olivia showed up at the house with a large bowl of soup and a package of pain medication for Peter. Having already eaten, Peter put the soup away but gratefully took some of the medication.

"Thank you." Peter sighed and sank back into the couch.

"You're welcome." Olivia said and sat down beside him. "Where's Walter?"

"He's asleep." Peter stated. "You kissed me earlier."

"Yes I did." Olivia nodded. "You were going to kiss me before Walter interrupted."

"Yes." Peter agreed and placed his hand against the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She instantly responded and leaned into him and let out a low moan when he pushed his tongue past her lips to explore the recesses of her mouth and to dual with her own. When the need for oxygen won out, they pulled apart, Peter's forehead resting against Olivia's.

"I'm glad you're okay Peter." Olivia said and gave him another, softer, kiss. "If anything had happened to you, to hurt you more…"

"I'm fine." Peter cut her off gently. "I'm fine and I'll continue to be so. Today was unexpected but it's over now. We're all safe."

"I know." Olivia nodded and welcomed Peter's arms around her.

He gently laid back on the couch and pulled Olivia with him until her head was resting on his chest, his head on a pillow. They both relaxed at the feel of the other and slowly allowed their eyes to close and sleep to wash away the troubles of that day.

A/N: Another awesome chapter by ab89us. All credit goes to her!


End file.
